Vampire Mermaids
by Team Rosalie
Summary: While on vacation in Australia, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice stumble upon a cave pool on a full moon. What'll happen? RXEm JXA BXEd CXEs
1. Australia

DISCLAIMER – I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SAGA OF H2O: JUST ADD WATER.

The Vampire Mermaids-Australia

Time frame: Set after season 2 finale for H2O. Season 3 won't happen in my story. Set after Eclipse for twilight: Bella's a vamp and married to Edward, but no Rennesme. She has the same powers and control as in Breaking Dawn. Jake imprinted on some girl, so him and Bella are cool now.

BPOV

We were on an airplane, thousands of feet in the air, soaring towards our destination: Australia. The Cullens had needed a vacation for a while, but they decided to wait until I was a vampire to go with them because they're sweet like that. Rosalie and I were cool now that I was a vampire and I wasn't a threat to her family's existence anymore. The Volturi had visited a few weeks back, checking to make sure that I wasn't human. All had gone well, but their visit had brought unnecessary strain on my vampire family, yet another reason we were in need of a serious vacay.

We were all paired up with our mates, sitting in first class all by ourselves. Whether the Cullens got this with or without bribery, I don't want to know.

A few hours later the lady came over the intercom and announced that we would begin our landing in a few minutes. While the humans rebuckled their seatbelts and the rest of our family turned off their electronics, why that's necessary I don't know, I turned to Edward.

"Edward," I asked, "Why are we going to Australia?"

"We've been here before and Alice saw lots of cloudy days in the future so we can even go to the beach without sparkling like jewels."

"Kay, thanks." And I went back to my thoughts.

Hours later, once we had gotten our luggage from baggage claim and arrived at the hotel, Carlisle gave us our room assignments. We were each with our spouse all on one floor, and he had booked the rest of the floor's rooms as well so that we could be up at odd times and draw less suspicion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV 1 week and ½ later:

This was our last day here, because Carlisle had to go back to work soon and had to get back before then so he could recover from 'jetlag'. It had been a great trip. We got to go swimming at the beach everyday! It was fabulous, too much time with Alice, I never used words like that before. Darn pixie's rubbing off on me! So, anyway, the water was clear blue and perfect, altogether: gorgeous.

Me and the other girls had hunted last night in a nearby forest but the guys didn't feel like it at the time so they had to go hunting today. Esme decided to go to one of the museums here because we hadn't done anything but sun, sand, and surf our whole time here, so Alice and Rose dragged me shopping. Big fun! *note sarcasm*

After hours of grueling torture that they called shopping, we had to call it a night or the humans would get suspicious of our never-ending endurance. But the guys still weren't back yet and Esme phoned, saying that she found yet another exhibit that she really wanted to see. The lot of them wouldn't be back for a long time and the hotel was kind of boring to a vampire.

Rosalie looked as bored as a felt and when Alice returned from putting away our clothes at vampire speed, Rose asked her what we could do.

"We could go exploring!" was Alice's answer to our problem.

Well, it would be fun and it's better than shopping or sitting around here doing nothing, so I agreed. After Rose nodded her agreement we left and headed out.

We didn't want to be around a bunch of humans, so we ventured into less occupied areas. There wasn't anything exciting yet, but then Alice said that if we swam long enough we'd reach an exotic-looking island that wasn't inhabited. We didn't want our cells getting wet so I left my EnV3, Rose left her Blackberry, and Alice left her Voyager in a bush where Alice said that they wouldn't get stolen. Hopefully this isn't one of those times when she's wrong or someone makes a snap decision to visit and stumble across our phones.

We all promptly jumped in the water and swam at vampire speed (not needing to breathe comes in handy time-to-time) to the place where Alice said that the island was. When we got within a mile or two me and Rose stuck our heads above the water to get a good look at this place.

It looked exotic and interesting. I could sense a lot of marine life, namely sharks, swimming near the island. Maybe that's why the humans don't come here; they're scared of getting killed. There seemed to be a layer of mist or fog surrounding the island. After staring at it, I recognized from what Edward was telling me that he heard from people's thoughts. That was the elusive Mako Island.

"Guys, that's Mako Island, no one ever comes because of the Mako sharks. It's supposed to be very green and pretty." They nodded, saying that they heard me and we all went back under water.

We wanted to stop and play with some of the marine life but all of their instincts told them to fear us so they swam in the other direction. We were looking at coral reefs when Alice swam past an underwater cave opening and gestured for us to follow her inside. Rose and I followed obediently, curious about the cave. The entrance opened up into a small pool with surrounding rocks and dirt for you to sit on. It was a fairly small cave but had a surreal and tranquil beauty about it. One of the factors contributing to the surreal-ness of the place was that there wasn't a normal roof. The walls came together at the top and gave you a nice view of the sky. You could see the twinkling stars in the night sky, it was breathtaking.

"It's a full moon tonight you know." Rose pointed out.

"It is? Huh." I said.

We got out of the cave pool for a few hours and while our clothes dried we had a girl–talk session. It was fun we hadn't done that in a while since we normally had someone eavesdropping, be it intentional or not. We were talking about who was cuter: Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, when Alice blanked out.

The guys will be getting home soon, they might be worried if we're not there and don't answer our cell phones. They'll jump to conclusions like we got kidnapped by the Volturi."

"Come on! We can stay a little longer! Who cares if they worry?" Rose whined/asked.

"Sure." Alice and I said at the same time.

The three of us burst out laughing. We didn't know it but somehow we had gotten closer and closer to the edge of the little pool. So when I took a step back, I went back first into the pool, dragging Rose and Alice along with me.

We were all tumbled into the pool, becoming soaking wet.

"Bel-la!" They both whined, though they couldn't hide the grins on their face.

"Oops?" It came out more as a question than a retort.

"Hey guys, the moon will pass over the volcano in a minute. It'll be a spectacular sight." We were smart enough not to bet against Alice so Rosalie and I joined her in glancing up at the sky through the cave's opening.

When the moon passed over the volcano-ish opening at the top of the cave, what happened was more than spectacular. It was magical. The moon seemed to entrance me so I felt more than saw the water bubbling in the pool. There were little water molecules suspended in mid air and the entire pool lit up like a lantern.

Once it passed, the spell it had cast broke apart and I regained conscious though. I shook my head to clear out the remnants of the enchantment from my brain, and by the looks of it, so were Ali and Rose.

"So…" Alice started, "That was… weird."

"Odd." I agreed.

"Out-of-this-world." Rose said.

"I haven't lived as long as you guys, but has that ever happened before?"

They shook their heads no. We collectively agreed to not mention this to the rest of the family; it was just some strange occurrence. It didn't mean anything. We dived back into the water to return back home. We got home quickly, using vamp speed and all, but that didn't stop the questions. As soon as we walked through the door to my room after gathering our cells, thank god no one stole them, we were bombarded with questions about our whereabouts and why our cells didn't work. Of course they all congregate now.

Esme looked like the concerned mother figure, Carlisle's arms twisted around her waist lovingly. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's expressions were somewhere between caring and pissed. Maybe we should have left a note. Not our fault cell phones aren't waterproof.

We just said that we wanted to explore before leaving tomorrow and Carlisle and Esme accepted that. We all went off to our rooms, prepping for tomorrow's departure and enjoying the view one last night.

But, of course, things are never that easy for us three.


	2. Alice Gets Surprised

The Vampire Mermaids – Alice gets surprised

BPOV

Once we had all 'woken up' at 2 o'clock in the morning, we were gathering in the hall outside our room and prepping for departure. We could have stayed a little longer but no, it just HAD to be sunny. If we didn't catch this flight we'd be stuck in the hotel until nightfall. Stupid sun!

We were taking the elevator down from our 18th story rooms while Emmett was humming, quite loudly, a bad version of elevator music. That lasted all of 3 floors before we all got severely annoyed. Jasper looked like he wanted to rip Emmett's head off because of the accumulating emotions. Rose whacked Emmett so hard I'm sure half the building heard it.

"WHAT?" he cried.

We all looked at him like it should be obvious but he apparently didn't get it.

Hours and hours later, after having boarded the plane and flown back to Forks, we were driving back in our cars that had luckily not been stolen at the airport. We had been hanging around the house for a few hours, Esme in the bedroom and Carlisle in the library, when the guys said they wanted to show us something in the forest. Having brains, we knew something was up, but we let them have their fun. I mean, we did scare them half to death or whatever it is we vampires have happen.

Alice knew what was going to happen and informed us so that we could be prepared for their little trick. Rosalie was only told once she promised not to stop it, which she did, grudgingly. I think Edward knew because they were probably thinking about it as we walked, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He was a too happy to push me in a river. Rude much? This was a perfect prank for Ali and Rose because they actually cared about what they were wearing. I on the other hand, just didn't want to get wet. If I got wet then Alice would have to redo my makeup and hair, which means Barbie Bella for hours. Yippee! So it was pretty much a win-win-win for the guys.

Once we had all jumped the river behind our mansion to get to the main forest area, the guys stopped. Then, at vampire speed, so fast we wouldn't have known without help from the in-house psychic, they spun around and swiftly pushed us all into the river. Then, I, along with the other two girls, hit the water and fell into its depths, soaking my clothes and hair. The river's pretty shallow, only 5 or 6 feet, so we all used vampire speed to hit bottom and push up, making the time elapse about 6 seconds. The time would have been shorter, but something weird felt like it was happening to my legs in the water and the same for the others. We landed, still soaking wet, to face the guys. They started yammering on, spouting out apologies and explanations left and right. This went on for 3 seconds, then we all were about to charge them when we did something I haven't done since my human days.

We fell, flat on our faces. Alice fell. Rosalie fell. I fell. All at the exact same time.

We turned around to see what could possibly trip a vampire and gasped.

"What the hell?" Rosalie screamed.

"How in the world?" I asked.

"Why didn't I see this?"Alice yelled.

The guys, who had been turned in the other direction to escape our fury, righted themselves to our direction. Edward, who had seen the fall and our... ehem… hind-quarters in Ali and Rose's heads, was calling Carlisle while he rushed over to me. The other guys looked like they might faint; though I'm pretty sure they couldn't when they saw the scene displayed in front of them: both of their wives, splayed out on the ground lacking legs with a tail as replacement.

Yeah, I said tails. As in brownish orange fish tails complete with scales and a fin at the end. We didn't have shirts on anymore, nope. We had scaly bikini-ish tops the same color as our tails. That's going to take a while to get used to.

Emmett and Jasper where recovering their shock and rushed to their wives, assuming the same position as Edward.

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward was saying, "Uh-huh…. You wouldn't believe it if I told you… Yeah, hurry."

No sooner had Edward said that had Carlisle and Esme running top speed towards us. They arrived a few seconds later, Carlisle carrying what looked to be Alice's battery-operated hair dryer. Okay, weird.

While Carlisle and Esme were staggering for words, Edward said, "Give it here." He proceeded to dry me off then handed it to Emmett and Jasper so they could do the same for Rosalie and Alice. In no time, we had lost the tails and regained our clothes. I glanced at myself, seeing if I really had legs again, never thought I'd say that, I did. I wearily stood up, Alice and Rosalie mimicking my actions, and didn't fall over.

"Nice call, Alice." Edward said.

"Yeah thanks." I told her. She shrugged, thanking us.

Emmett interrupted the semi-awkward silence forming. "Now that that's all cleared up, WHY DOES MY WIFE HAVE A TAIL?!?!"

We all looked at Carlisle instinctively, though I don't know why he'd know, not like he's the one with the tail or the weird water thing. The water thing… cave pool… moon overhead…

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "I think I know." She said meekly.

We were all waiting for a continuation, and stared at her. "Well, ya see, when we turned off our phones it wasn't exactly because we didn't want to call you, it's cause we didn't want them to get wet." Our focus encouraged her and she continued. "And when we exploring it wasn't all on main land."

Recognition dawned on Rosalie and me, knowing what she was talking about. Edward understood because of Rosalie and Alice, but he didn't say anything.

Alice explained, "We were really board, even once we started exploring the coat of Australia, so I suggested we go to this island I'd seen in a vision. It was very exotic looking and interesting. Well, when we were swimming there, looking at some of the corral, when I saw this easy-to-miss cave entrance. We all swam in and sat on the area surrounding the small pool. The walls of the cave came together to form a volcano-ish opening at the top, showing you the stars. We were laughing, when Bella backed up too far, falling in backwards and pulling us in with her. Once we stopped laughing, I told them that the moon, which was full, would be passing over the opening. We all looked up and became entranced." she paused checking that the same thing happened to both of us; we nodded "The water was bubbling and glowing while little water molecules were frozen mid-air. After the moon passed we went back to normal and left. The end." She smiled a little having told them about our adventures and leaned back into Jasper.

"Well that explains the smell." Jasper muttered.

"What smell?" Rosalie asked, offended.

"You guys smell like salt water and seashells on top of your normal scents. It's like standing next to the ocean."

The other guys, even Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"Where you guys planning on telling us anytime soon?" I asked, annoyed that they'd keep something from us.

"We thought it would go away after a day or two, like the wolf smell." Edward said.

"You're comparing us to wolves?!?!" Rosalie shouted, agitated.

Emmett fielded this one, "No, no, no, not at all. Like Jazz said, oceany, not like the mutts." Rose 'hmph'ed but made no further comments.

"How about we continue this discussion inside?" Carlisle suggested. "So that no one," he glanced pointedly at me, Rose, and Alice, "ends up wet."

The three of us trooped back to the house with frustrated and annoyed looks on our faces muttering "their fault we got wet," "it's not like we'd jump into the river," "to a dog!" We met up at the dining table, where we have our family meetings. It was also well away from any faucets or water-sources.

We sorta just stared at each other. Well us three stared, our mates just sat there, and Carlisle looked at us in fascination from his spot at the head, next to Esme.  
"Alice, got anything?" Rosalie asked. Alice, who I hadn't realized wasn't actually staring, came back to the present.

"Yep, definitely." Alice said confidently. We had no idea what she was talking about, seeing our confused expressions, she said, "It was definitely the moon pool at Mako."

"You went THERE?" Edward questioned, astonished.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"That's the place hardly anyone goes, it's said to be infested with sharks, and it freaks a lot of people out." He answered.

"I wonder why…" Emmett said sarcastically.

Carlisle cleared his throat, gaining our attention from the conversation we were having. "If my theory is correct," he said, "then water is what changes you. So we'll have to see what types of water change you because we can't have you guys growing tails when a raindrop hits you."

"Right." Alice said, verifying that his theory was correct. "Carlisle, I need you to plan on doing water tests on us so that I can see the outcome."

He nodded, and focused, as if he was thinking really hard about something.

"Got it!" Alice exclaimed. "And you guys probably are not going to like it. ANY water changes us, salt, tap, fresh, and most importantly since we're in Forks, rain."

Fabulous.


	3. The Plan

The Vampire Mermaids – 

BPOV

"WHAT?!?!?" Rosalie screeched. "BUT WE LIVE IN FORKS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHEN IS IT NOT RAINING?"

"Rosalie, wait just calm down… "Carlisle started.

"Wait? Who are you to tell me to wait? YOU don't have to worry about going outside, YOU don't have to look at every drop of water you see like your own personal enemy, and YOU don't have to be a damn mermaid!" Rosalie is definitely hysterical at this point, sooo not going to end well. She stormed out of the dining room, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

Carlisle looked stunned at Rosalie's actions, and remained quiet for a long time. I volunteered to go talk to her, see if I could get her to cool down. Alice said she'd go to, that way Rose'd have someone who she could relate to. We left the table and walked up to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EdPOV

Wow, just wow. Rosalie was seriously pissed off. Carlisle mentally suggested that the 5 of us continue the conversation elsewhere, as not to disturb Rosalie anymore so. I did a slight nod of my head, agreeing with his thought. The two of us moved to leave the table and the others followed, wondering where we were going. Best not to say anything out loud until we were out of the girls hearing range, we didn't need Alice or Bella to get as bad as Rosalie.

Once we were far enough away from the house not to be heard, even with vampire ears, we continued.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do about this? They can't go out in sunlight because they're vampires, and they can't go out in rain because they're… mermaids. And there are hardly any days when it's neither." Jasper spoke calmly, but it was obvious that he was having problems adjusting like me and Emmett.

"I don't know Jasper, what can we do? I don't think there's an antidote to this." Carlisle answered.

"There's not." I stated, squashing any hope they had about there being an antidote. "When Carlisle was thinking about doing water tests on them, the back of his mind was thinking about different formulas as antidotes. Therefore, Alice saw that as well and there are no antidotes."

Murmurs started spreading around the group, until Jasper spoke, "Guys, we have another problem. I felt their emotions and Alice and Bella are just as pissed as Rosalie is about this, they're just hiding it better. You know how much Alice loves shopping and she can't do that anymore. They hate this, all of them."

"Well then shouldn't we get them to like it? I mean couldn't this be at least somewhat fun? Since we can't change it could we show them the good about it?" Emmett suggested. He actually had a good idea, huh.

"That's great Emmett!" Esme said, moving from her position next to Carlisle to give him a hug. The rest of us nodded, it would be good for them.

"How?" Carlisle asked. Emmett went as far as to think of a plan; hmm maybe his brain did survive the change.

"Jasper, Eddie, and I take them to a deserted beach, where no one will see them and go with them into the water. Then the three of us could go out with them since we don't need to breathe. We could go out really deep and see all the sea animals and stuff. Hey, I bet the marine life isn't scared of them now that they're part fish!" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Jasper snapped. "Our wives are NOT part fish!"

"Well, ignoring the fish comment, he is probably correct. The sea creatures wouldn't be fearful of them now that they're similar. Good idea about the deserted beach."

That having been settled, we went back to the house to share our idea with them. Although Alice more than likely already told them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Me and Ali had calmed Rose down enough and were venting our individual problems with the whole mermaid thing. Alice was right in the middle of talking about how this would affect her shopping routine when she stopped mid-sentence. When she returned to the present she informed us of her vision.

"So you know how the rest of the family left a while back?" We nodded. We had all heard them exit the premises, either to talk without us eavesdropping or give us some privacy. "Well, they were discussing what to do about the tail thing and Emmett suggested we have some fun with it. Isn't that great?" No matter how pissed Alice is, she always find something to be perky about.

"Sure…" I said tentatively. "What's their idea of fun?"

"Just some deep sea swimming with our mates. It'll be fun and we'll like being mermaids more that way. The marine life will actually come up to us instead of cowering or fleeing in fear." Great, we finally found an upside. Rose and I agreed, we could at least give it a shot before slashing down the whole idea. We went back to talking. We were getting warmed up to the idea when Esme, Carlisle, and our spouses came back.

We came down the stairs; well Rosalie and I did, Alice practically flew down the stairs and launched herself at Jasper. "So you heard? And you'd like to?" Hope was evident in Edward's voice. We all nodded and the rest smiled, happy that they could please us.

I asked the question that none of us wanted to hear, "How are we going to get to a beach without getting wet and not sparkling?"


	4. The Beach Trip

Vampire Mermaids – Beach Trip

BPOV

Alice was the one that had an answer to my inquiry. She said that tomorrow, it wasn't set to start raining until later on in the day, so we could get into the water before we started growing tails. Once that was settled we all broke off to go to our rooms, thinking about what was to come tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of us left the property around 6 o'clock the next morning, heading to a beach on the western shore that Alice said nobody went to. She told us that the rain would start around 10 o'clock, so we had 4 hours. The drive should have taken around 5 hours but with their driving, it would take about 3. We gave ourselves an extra hour, just to be safe. Although Alice hated that we didn't trust her traffic reports, she agreed that it was better safe than getting trapped in a car for the next 8 hours while it rained.

Alice and Jasper took the Porsche, Alice driving of course. Rosalie and Emmett took her M3, with Rose driving. Edward and I took my Ferrari, but I let him drive as long as he promised not to start a race. Although all of our cars are convertibles, the girls and I were iffy about leaving the hoods down, should we hit a puddle or somehow get splashed.

You'd think that Alice would be able to see when we turn into mermaids and then prevent it right? Wrong. Alice couldn't see any of our transformations, none whatsoever. She could see our future, unlike the wolves whose was blurred, but when we grew tails just wasn't included. Anything to do with mermaids wasn't included in her clairvoyance.

We arrived at the beach sooner than we thought, so we had time to goof off in the sand before the rain started. The guys stripped off their shirts, leaving bare chests and swim trunks. Edward's was an emerald green color, Jasper's brown, and Emmett's black. Us girls took off the cover-ups we had on revealing our bikinis. Mine was a deep blue, Alice's hot pink, and Rose's a luscious red. Now, we didn't really need bikinis, seeing how 10 seconds after we hit water they disappeared, replaced by tails and scaly tops, but it's the thought that counts. Plus, if we wanted to play on the beach, we didn't want to be stuck in clothes.

We were playing volleyball over an invisible net, girls against guys, when Alice got that far-away look in her eye. She announced that the rain would be starting in 5 minutes, so we better hurry up and get in the water. Edward, having seen her vision a split-second before she announced it, was running back to the cars, volleyball in hand, at a speed human eyes couldn't pick up. He returned a few seconds later, standing next to me.

The three of us, Ali, Rose, and I, were standing just far enough back so that the tide didn't hit our bare feet. The guys were standing off to the side warily, probably freaking over whether or not we'd have a meltdown.

"Ready?" Alice asked. We nodded our heads.

Then all three of us ran through the short tide and plunged into the water. We were swimming at vampire speed, getting as far from the shore as possible before we lost our legs. We got close to a mile out before we changed. Our legs fused together, changing color and growing scales. We lost our bikini tops, having them change to scaly pieces that matched our tails.

The guys appeared a few seconds after our change. They seemed happy to see us happy. The three of us were twirling around and doing flips with smiles on our faces. Alice swam up to Jasper and splashed his face with her tail. She giggled, well as much as you CAN giggle under water and swam away, him chasing after her. I did a couple flips landing in front of Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. I watched Rose and Emmett speed off in the other direction, probably finding a place they could make out.

"So, what do you want to do love?" Edward asked.

Hmm… I thought for a second and answered, "Catch me if you can!" Then swam opposite him. Now, I know what you're thinking, silly Bella, you'll lose. And that would be true on land, but I have the mermaid advantage in the water. I swam for a few miles at top velocity, seeing if Edward would catch up. He never did. Hehe. I stopped at a cluster of rocks and laid down, resting my head on my arms.

About 10 minutes later he finally came to my spot.

"Hi Edward," I said playfully.

"How did you.... But I was…" He was stuttering, and though it was cute, I wanted to stop him from having a mental breakdown.

"Calm down," I told him as I rose from my spot on the rocks, swimming towards him. "Mermaid, remember?" I paused, and then continued, "I have the home field advantage. Don't worry; you're still fastest on land."

He smiled, whether at me or at the fact that he could still beat me, I'm not sure. Stupid, mysterious vampire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

I was swimming at top speed, searching visions to find a hiding space where I could pop out from when Jazz passed. No… no… no… Got it! I examined the vision more closely, seeing that the spot was a few yards ahead of me. I ducked into the little alcove, waiting for Jasper to pass. A few seconds later, I heard him coming. He could probably sense my playfulness, oh well.

Right as he was swimming pass the entrance to the alcove, I popped out. Surprise flashed across his features at my sudden appearance, but was gone as soon as it came.

"Hey Ali," he said.

"Hi Jazz. Did you like the splash?" I asked innocently, while swishing my tail back-and-forth.

"Yes, very refreshing," he answered with a grin.

"Glad you did."

"I like everything about you, Alice." He said while encircling his arms around my shoulders. He leaned in and whispered, "Did I ever mention what a pretty mermaid you are, darling?"

If I was human, I'd probably blush. "Thanks, Jazzy." I told him then kissed his lips lightly.

We continued on, swimming and talking, exploring the underwater wonders of the pacific coastline.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

After Alice's little splash-a-roo with Jasper, I tugged on Emmett's arm and pulled him away from Edward and Bella. I really didn't need to watch one of their mushy, romance-filled moments, ones that even Romeo and Juliet would throw-up at. I mean, I love Bella and all, she's my sister, but that doesn't mean that I want to be in the audience when they go all lovey-dovey on each other. Seeing how they act around each other, it makes me glad that Edward hated me after I was created. But I'm getting off-topic.

I continued dragging him; well I pulled on his arm while he swam to try to keep up with my mermaid speed. Okay, that'll take some getting used to. We ducked into an opening a little smaller than our room made completely out of thick, neon blue coral, shielding us in case any member of our family swam by. We looked at each other for all of 2 seconds before making out. Oooo, making out under water's fun! There're no humans around so we don't have to fake coming up for air, and as soon as I dry off, I get a perfectly dry bikini, none of that soggy stuff that normally happens when you're waiting for swimwear to dry.

We stopped making out every once in a while, venturing off to do something else. Emmett being Emmett wanted to wrestle a shark. Of course he won, but seeing as how shark blood isn't appetizing to us, he let the creature go. Emmett probably crushed the poor thing's self-esteem. We played around with some brightly colored fish, luckily my mermaid aura cancelled out the vampire vibes Emmett was sending out, so they didn't swim off in terror.

At one point, right before we started a new make-out session, Emmett said, "You know, I kinda like the whole mermaid thing. You look hot, well hotter." He ended with a smirk. I smiled in return before re-fastening my mouth on his.

We continued on in our cycle: making-out, something else, making-out, etc. for hours. Totally fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

After our little race, where I won by the way [go mermaid speed!], we settled for talking and swimming. Once in a while, Edward would break from whatever topic we were discussing, and start to hum my lullaby from my human days in my ear. The pretty melody and fluid harmony didn't lull me to sleep like they used to but they did serve to calm me and remind me of how wonderful my husband is.

When he finished the current rendition, I spoke. "That was lovely Edward, thank you."

He smiled, and instead of continuing our guessing game of which wolf from the Quilette pack would imprint next, he said, "Love?"

I was in a semi-daze, watching the ocean animals swimming and going about in their natural habitat. I only managed a semi-conscious, "Mmm?" as an answer.

What he said next pulled me out of my daze completely and made me thank the universe for giving me such an exceptional and extraordinary husband, "You look positively gorgeous with a tail. You know that right?"

Thank god I'm not human or I'd be beating out the tomato in the redness category right now.

"Thanks" I muttered, while looking at my tail and being bashful.

We went back to watching the fish and other marine life, living in comfortable silence, only striking up conversation when something caught our attention.

We had left our spot and were searching for the others, when I heard a voice in my head. Okay, yeah that sentence sounded mental. Vampires can't go mental though, right? Right? Oh, there it is again and it sounds faintly like… Alice? Huh?

_Bella, Rose? Where are you guys? Jasper and I are looking for you. _

I turned to Edward, "Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?" he said.

"Do you hear Alice?" I asked.

"No, I don't hear her mentally or physically." He answered.

Great, I've officially gone crazy.


	5. Telepathy Link

Vampire Mermaids – Telepathy Link

APOV

Jazz and I were searching for Bella and Edward. Apparently the six of us had gotten more separated than we thought. Just fantastic, we got lost in the Pacific Ocean.

I was thinking about looking for them when I felt a presence, not physically, but mentally. It sounded like… like Bella! How's that possible? I'm not Edward, I don't do mind reading.

_Great, I've officially gone crazy_ said Bella's 'voice'.

Bella? I thought.

Then I was immediately assaulted with _Alice?_ the voice questioned

Oooo… telepathy link! I wonder if this works on Rose too…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

We had stopped making-out long enough to wonder if we had been gone too long. Crap! How long HAD we been gone?

We had ventured out of our coral patch, and had begun looking for our missing family members, when I heard a voice in my head. I sound like Edward, perfect, because it's always been my lifelong dream to be him.

_Bella, Rose? Where are you guys? Jasper and I are looking for you._ So Alice is in my head. Okay, well I can't hear Emmett, that's a good sign.

The voice went away for a minute then came back, _Oooo… telepathy link! I wonder if this works on Rose too…_

Okay, weird. Did she say telepathy link? Well that goes both ways so let me give it a try.

Alice? I thought.

There was a pause, then a _Yeah? Oh, hi Rose! Hang on a sec, let me get Bella._

The connection faltered for a few minutes and all I could hear was the ocean and its sounds, then it was back and good as new.

_Rosalie?_ This voice sounded different, must be Bella.

_Yep it's me! _The thought came through as clearly as if she were right next to me.

_Hey guys, I'm back, had to explain something to Jasper._ She informed us.

_He'd think you'd gone completely crazy? _I thought a little smugly. I heard Bella think/laugh in the background.

_Have either of you two told your guys what you're doing? Cause I asked Jazz and he said I looked like I zoned out. _Darn Pixie had a point!

Bella mind-grumbled a _Be right back_ and her connection faltered.

_Yeah, I better go too, be back in a minute._ I broke off the connection, leaving Alice to her own thoughts.

Turns out Alice was right, of course the future-seeing little pixie was right, she's always right! Emmett was staring at me, waving a hand in front of my face, oops.

"Hi!" I chirped. Chirped? Alice is contagious!

He looked freaked by my sudden speech and leapt back about 20 feet. Did I scare the big, strong vampire? Hehe. Once he composed himself he swam back to me and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, ya see, IkindasortahaveatelepathylinkwithAliceandBellawhenI'minmermaidform."

"O-kay." He said apprehensively. "Now say it slower."

Oh, come on he totally heard that, he's a vampire for crying out loud! He's just doing this for his own amusement.

"I kinda sorta have a telepathy link with Alice and Bella when I'm a mermaid." There, even a human would have been able to understand that.

"Alright, gotta get back to it. Don't want to keep them waiting!"

I went back to my conversation, leaving Emmett with a dumbstruck look on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Hey guys! I'm back. I thought.

_Hi Rose! I'm just waiting on Bella. Edward's asking a trillion questions. So how'd your talk with Emmett go? _She asked/thought.

It went fine, though he's probably still got the confused look on his face. I'll explain it all later. I thought to her.

_Hey! I'm back. _Bella thought to us.

_Right on time! _ Of course Alice would know.

So, how are we going to find each other, I mean even with vampire sight, we can't see each other at all. I thought.

_Well just stick your heads above water; we'll be able to see you then. _Alice told us mentally.

_What if there's some fishing boat out? Won't they find it a little suspicious if six teenagers are this far out?_ I asked. Bella thought nodded in the background.

_Yeah, I already checked that. Nobody's out. The storm's too bad, it scares away the fish. _ Alice informed us, because she knows EVERYTHING.

_Bye guys! See ya on the surface._ Alice said, and then broke the mental connection.

Bella and I broke it at the same time. I grabbed Emmett, who had stopped with the dumbstruck look and replaced with one of awe and fascination, and began tugging him toward the water's surface.

Wow, we must have been really deep if it's taking this long to get to the surface. We eventually got to the top, breaking the water with our heads and looking around for the others. I saw Alice and Jasper first, then Bella and Edward. Our three groups were pretty much in a triangle all equidistance apart.

I got back into the mental link and spoke to Bella: We'll come to you, stay put. I redirected my thoughts in Ali's direction, Alice meet us at Bella and Edward.

_Gothcha Rose! _She replied.

By now Emmett had caught on and the both of us were swimming towards Bella and Edward, though I was faster. We got there at about the same time as Alice and Jasper.

Once we were all reacquainted, Alice said that there was this underwater cave that hooked up to some un-charted small island.

"We shouldn't go anywhere near it, Alice" Bella pointed out. Alice scoffed.

"Cause, you know Alice, our track record with underwater caves is just fabulous." I said sarcastically while gesturing to the tails.

"Well it's either that or go back on land only to get tails back 2 minutes later because the rain is staying longer than I originally thought. Stupid winds!"

"Fine, but this one better not have a volcano-opening at the top!" I said before we all followed her.

I have to admit the cave was pretty. It was completely natural and had that feeling that it was never touched by mankind. The water was clear blue and peaceful. And, thank god, there was no opening at the top. The six of us stayed in there and waited the rain out. Us girls had our arms draped on the rocks, right where they met the water, with our tails spread out behind us. The guys were laid down, heads propped on their arms. We held casual conversation for a while, until Emmett and I were about to make out.

Then dear little Alice decided to splash us with water to stop us. After that we had a splash battle which resulted with the guys soaking wet, they were pretty dry during our conversations, and all of us laughing our butts off. It was Bella/Eddie vs. Ali/Jasper vs. me/Em. Girls targeted girls and guys targeted guys because our fins gave us an unfair advantage.

Soon after the splash contest, while we were all recovering from our bouts of laughter, Edward spoke.

"I can't read Alice's or Rose's minds!" He said with a shock.

"I know why." Alice said, "It's cause of the telepathy link. Since we share a mind with Bella, we each have a portion of her power. It's probably not as strong, like we can't shield others or stretch it out from ourselves like she can, but we still have it."

"I wonder if we share Alice's power on weaker scale." Bella thought out loud. "Like, we don't have visions but we have really strong 'feelings' about stuff, like intuition in overdrive."

"Well, I hope you all don't get Rosalie's pigheadedness, she has enough to go around." Emmett added.

"Hey!" I said, annoyed.

"Just thinking." He said defensively.

"Yeah, thanks for that thoughtful insight." I told him sarcastically.

"We better go before Rosalie starts ripping people's heads off." Jasper said.

"I'd give them back." I promised.

"After a week." Edward muttered.

"Well fine then," I told them. I pulled Emmett into the water and pushed him toward the exit. "See ya guys at the shore!" I called as I dove under the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

"We better get going; the rain's stopped so Bella and I are good to go." I informed them. "Come on Jazz." I gently tugged on his arm, instead of yanking him into the water like some vampires *cough*Rosalie*cough*. He started swimming towards the exit to the cave. "Bye guys!" I called and went in after him with a final splash of my tail.

"You got me wet Alice!" I heard Edward yell as I was leaving. Oh, well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Come on, Edward." I said.

"Alright love." With a final kiss, he hopped into the water and swam out. I followed behind. I swam up so that I was next to him and we headed for the shore.

Once we got there, I found Rosalie and Alice, still with tails, glaring at Emmett and Jasper. I swam up to join them.

"So guys, what's with the glare-fest?" I asked.

"THEY forgot the hair-dryer." Alice said accusingly while pointedly glaring between the two of them.

"We thought you guys brought the hair dryer." Emmett said. Of course they did.

At this point, Edward had gotten out of the water and had joined Emmett and Jasper.

"Do _you_ have the hair dryer Edward?" I asked.

"Umm… no?" He said it more as a question.

They couldn't go back to the house to get one because the rain would have restarted by then and the deserted beach was too far from civilization for them to be able to go buy one and return before the rain started. Air drying would probably take too long and there's no way that I or the others are getting driven back to the house looking like this. Uh-uh, no way.

So that pretty much means we're beached whales. Yeah, this is sooo going to end well.


	6. Rosalie's Power

Vampire Mermaids – Rosalie's Power

RPOV

We all stared at each other for about 10 minutes before we even said anything. Edward should be really happy right now because if he could hear my thoughts I bet he would have one of the first vampire headaches. Okay, new rule, from now on we ALWAYS repeat: ALWAYS check with each other on who has the hair dryer.

"Guys," Alice started, "As entertaining as this silence is we have about 30 minutes before the rain hits. After that it won't let up until morning."

Thanks Alice, we really needed that good news right about now.

After she spoke we all started arguing with everyone else. The arguing started as girls against guys, but then it ended up being every vampire or vampire-mermaid for themselves. Someone would get accused and then the accused would defend themselves to a point where we moved on to the next person.

Once we had cycled through each of us getting yelled at, we continued to argue with our mates. Alice and Jasper were having a heated discussion. It looked as though Bella was yelling at Edward through her thoughts because he kept wincing and would then say something to her in his defense.

Emmett and I were arguing to the point where I was restraining myself from physically punching him. I was clenching my fist to keep from harming him, though it's not like he's human or anything. The hurt would be more so emotional than anything else, the idea that I was mad enough to punch him, his own wife. The three of us were still in mermaid form, propped up like seals on their flippers, half in the ocean.

When I clenched my fist, the ocean water pooling around me boiled and then evaporated. Okay, odd. Now, you'd think I'd be used to the odd and the weird what with being a vampire mermaid, having a future-seeing sister, and a mind reading brother. But naïve, dumb me, I'm still not. So when this happened I was shocked to say the least.

Nobody had realized what just happened to me, not even Emmett who was less than 5 feet away from me. Okay, we definitely need to get him tested for ADHD.

He started to say something, but I snapped at him, "Be quiet so I can think."

He stayed quiet after that. I don't know if it was because he was somewhat happy that he got a break from the arguing and the almost-fight or if he didn't want to piss me off any more so. Whatever it was I don't care, I was too busy. I thought over the water-boiling then evaporating, and, going on the assumption that it was me who caused it, decided that I should see if I could do it again.

I spread my palm open, slowly clenching it into a fist, and sure enough, the water under my palm boiled like it was on a stove-burner then evaporated. That's so awesome. I have a power, I have a power, I was mentally singing. Now I see why Bella's so thrilled that Edward doesn't have access to her thoughts. He'd totally check me into a mental institution if he heard my thoughts right now; wonder if Alice knows any good ones. Hehe.

I mean, I love my looks and the fact that I'm the prettiest of the prettiest, but this is an actual, physical power. I'm liking being a mermaid more and more now.

Oooo, I wonder if we could use this evaporation of water to dry us off. That would be SOOOO helpful! I quickly told Emmett to pull me out of the water, he looked at me kinda funny but obliged. The others were probably too wrapped up in their own personal arguments to pay attention to my strange request. Because, I mean, you can take the mermaid out of the water but you can't take the water out of the mermaid, at least not without a hair-dryer.

Once we were far enough away that the waves couldn't hit me at all, I tried my new found power. I clenched my fist over my bikini top thing and the water evaporated off of it, turning into steam. I ran my hand over my mid-section then, having propped myself on my elbows, leaned down towards my tail. The water evaporated, collected into steam, and vanished. Way cool.

I dried off my arms in the same manner, having switched fists to dry both arms. By now, I saw Emmett watching in amazement as the water floated off of me. I moved my hand around my soaking wet hair, one of the last parts of me still wet, and dried it. I finished with a quick sweep of my fist of my face and shoulder area.

I regained legs and stood up walking over to the others with an awestruck Emmett trailing behind me. I walked up to them, bikini-clad and tail free.

They gawked at me, I didn't need to be Edward to know what they were thinking. It was probably along the lines of 'How is she walking?' or 'What happened to the tail?'

Before I answered the million-dollar question, I had one of my own. Since I wasn't in mermaid form, but Bella was, I wonder if Edward can hear my thoughts. I asked him mentally. He gave no nod of his head, and judging by that and the fact that he was just as gawking as the rest of them, I'd have to say no to my question. Sweet!

"So, how do you guys feel about getting steam-dried?" I asked them, directing the question towards Bella and Alice. I should dry the guys off too, don't want them wrecking the interior of our precious cars.

The girls nodded, though they had questioning faces. I clenched my fist and dried Alice from head-to-tail, the steam practically rolling off of her. She looked amazed and thrilled at the same time. I moved on to Bella, drying her off in the same fashion. Her reaction was similar to Alice's.

After she was dry, I turned toward the guys, grinning devilishly, "Who wants to go first?" I asked.

They all looked at me funny, probably wondering what I meant. Edward nodded at my thought, so he can read my mind again. Alice, guessing my plan (she couldn't see it because my powers were mermaid-related), practically barked at Jasper, "You are **NOT** getting into my Porsche dripping wet and risking the leather interior!"

The funny thing, he didn't even seem surprised at her actions. Alice will be Alice.

I steam-dried Jasper first, then Emmett. He would have protested, but he knew that the same rules applied for my M3, even more so. After they were dried, I directed my thoughts at Edward: Up next, Eddie boy? I asked.

"Do not call me 'Eddie-boy'!" He snapped. Emmett snickered from his position next to Edward.

"Fine," Edward muttered, and I dried him off.

"Now was that so bad?" I asked with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and went over to Bella.

"So Rose, what's up with the human, err…, vampire steam-roller?" Alice asked perkily.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug. But then I added, "Hey watch this!"

I ran at human speed to the closet I could get to the surf without physically getting wet. I clenched my hand, not making a claw and made the water boil.

"Touch it," I instructed one of the guys.

Jasper reached out and put his hand on the surface of the water. "Okay that's hot!" He said as he recoiled his hand, if he was human he'd probably have 3rd degree burns.

I made the water boil for a few more minutes then stopped and let it sizzle out.

"Cool, right?" I said with a grin.

"No, it's hot." Emmett corrected. Him and his jokes.

"Ha ha very funny Emmett," Bella commented.

Before we could talk about Emmett's lame-excuse for a joke anymore, Alice said, "Come on, we better get going, the rain will be here soon."

And with that we headed for our cars and raced towards home. We literally raced. There was hardly anybody on the roads at the time, between the slickness from the previous rain and the prediction of an upcoming storm, the human drivers were few and far between. We decided that it would be safest to ride with the convertible tops up, because going at our speeds, you're bound to get splashed on. Seeing as how Alice, Bella, and I were driving, yeah it wouldn't end well if we got wet. I mean, have you ever driven a car with a tail?


	7. Esme, I made the sink explode

Vampire Mermaids – Esme, I made the sink explode

APOV

We arrived back at the house after our race, I had won of course. Yes, this means I have gloating rights for the next week. I rolled down the hood to my Porsche and jumped out. Jasper followed me a few seconds later with a smug look on his face. Yep he's going to hold this over Emmett, that'll be good.

After some [okay A LOT] of grumbling from the others, we all exited the garage and made our way into the house. As we walked, I taunted Edward in my head: Ha-ha, You lost, I won, and Bella's a slow-driver. I thought in a sing-song voice. He growled under his breath. Someone's a sore loser.

"Shut it Alice," he snapped at me.

"But I didn't say anything Edward," I informed him and looked at him innocently. By this point everyone, even Bella, was suppressing laughter.

Once we entered the main area, we split apart. Rosalie rushed off towards Esme and Carlisle to tell them about her new power, dragging Emmett along with her. I didn't need my husband to tell me she was bubbling over with happiness. I foresaw the unnecessary and completely inappropriate vision of what they were going to do in their bedroom afterwards. Yuk! Bella and a sulky Edward went off to their room **(AN: They don't have a cottage because they don't have Renesme) **to listen to music and for Bella to try to cheer him up. Why couldn't Emmett and Rosalie's afternoon be as PG as theirs? I mean, I've seen them doing the 'deed' to, but it's not half as bad as Emmett and Rosalie or half as often. Jazz and I headed towards the forest to go hunting, I could tell by his dark bronze, nearly black eyes that he needed it. I do not want to see the visions accompanied with him not taking this hunting trip. It's best not to test his control.

It was early morning of the next day, dawn had just hit and sunlight was streaming over the forest. Once in a while the rays would manage to weave their way through the foliage and hit our skin, lighting us up like diamonds. We were finished hunting, I caught a couple elk and Jazz caught two mountain lions and a grizzly. There was no need to rush, so we were walking back at a human pace, not making use of our supernatural speed. I was smack-dab in the middle of a sentence when a vision caught me off guard. I saw Emmett wrecking a one-of-a-kind Gucci dress that was custom made for me. Oh, he is so dead! I don't care that he hasn't even done it yet, he's going to be a pile of ashes before the night's over.

I took off running at maximum vampire speed in the direction of our house. Jasper caught up with me a second later and looked at me, asking with his eyes what was wrong. He must have caught my sudden mood change from happy and content to enraged and deadly.

I was practically fuming: how dare he? That was new! You don't see Jasper destroying one of Rosalie's prized possessions. I was barely able to get out the words, "Emmett… dress… smithereens…" I told him in my rage.

Jasper seemed to understand or at least didn't ask any more questions for fear of my rage getting turned on him. Smart boy. Here's a little lesson for you readers at home: An angry Alice is not an Alice that you want to be around, much less contend with. What was that Bella once told Edward? It was something like, 'angry grizzlies will have nothing on me'. Yeah, well how about angry Volturi will look like mere humans compared to me.

Nobody messes with the wardrobe! I thought Emmett grasped that after his last attempt to destroy a pair of my 3-inch Stiletto Heels. That was 1967. Let's just say there's a reason why he hasn't tried anything till now.

By this point we had crossed the property line and were nearing the front entrance to the house. Somehow I managed to open and close the door without ripping it off its hinges or shaking the entire frame of the house by slamming it shut.

"EMMETT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I probably shouldn't be so mad seeing as how he wasn't going to actually commit the act until tomorrow, but this was Emmett, he never changes his mind once he's set to do something.

I earned a wary glance from Carlisle and Esme, but they didn't intervene seeing as how nothing was damaged. Yet. I pounded up the stairs, passing Bella and Edward's room where Edward looked somewhat pained by my harsh thoughts. Jasper was trailing behind, ready to separate us if need be.

I stormed into Emmett and Rosalie's room after nearly yanking the door off its frame. Thank God they were fully clothed. I don't care how pissed I am, I do not need to see a topless Emmett or lingerie-covered Rosalie. Something tells me that the real thing is worse than the visions and the visions are bad enough. It appeared as though Emmett was collecting what remained of a desk lamp and Rose was gathering the remnants of clothing scattered around the room. Do not want to think about how it got that way. Gross! Gross! Gross!

They stopped abruptly and turned to fact me. "Yes, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Don't you 'Yes, Alice' me. I know what you were planning to do." I tapped a finger to my left temple. "What did that Gucci dress ever do to you?" I asked rhetorically. I had calmed down a little; probably Jasper's doing, and was trying to think just a bit more logical than I had been.

"Well for starters," Emmett answered, this is SO not going to be good. "It attacked my nice polo shirt and jeans. I think your dress needs anger-management classes Alice. I could look into getting a clothing-psychologist for it." He finished with a smirk. Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand and attempted to hold in the giggles at his snarky remark.

I had cooled down a little, the comment was pretty funny, and had stopped with the mental death threats towards him. I could see the vision becoming fuzzier, meaning that he was wavering on his decision. Before I could consider what to do next, he bypassed me and Jasper and headed for the stairs, hoping to escape my wrath.

Yeah, like that would help him out any.

I followed him over the stairs. We each got about three stairs in then jumped the railing. We shook the floor a little with our landings, but not enough to shatter anything. I chased him into the kitchen and around the sink. We were doing that thing that they do in movies. You know, where there's a solid object, in this case a kitchen island, in between the two people and when one person moves in one direction, the other person moves towards the opposite one.

We kept up this brigade for about 5 minutes before my anger started boiling. I was on the side closer to the counter where the sink and cabinets were, not that we stored food in them or anything. The odd thing was the faucet (that we hardly ever used) in the sink started rattling and shaking like the water pressure was too much, but nobody had turned it on.

Emmett was shifting from side-to-side of the island, countering whichever move I made. I could have just jumped it, but then I would have rammed into Emmett and shoved him through the wall behind him. Lots of damage, Esme wouldn't have been pleased.

I started moving my hand sideways **(like Cleo in the first episode of H2O, you can watch a clip on YouTube) **and the faucet started shaking more and then exploded out water.

It surged towards Emmett who was trying to sneak out of the kitchen, soaking him in water.

He turned around and glared at me, dripping wet. Rosalie came barging into the kitchen and nearly walked into Emmett. She stopped just short of him, managing to not get water on herself.

"Alice, Emmett's soaking wet!" She yelled after taking in the full view of her husband.

"You can dry him." I told her playfully and walked past the two of them, maintaining my dryness.

I exited the kitchen and headed towards my room. As I was about to put my foot on the first step, I heard Esme from the kitchen.

"Alice! Why is my faucet, no longer a faucet?" She asked calmly, though you could sense the annoyance building behind her voice. She really doesn't like it when we wreck her appliances, useless or not. As she spoke she came closer and closer to me, finally stopping a foot or so away from my spot on the stairs.

I proceeded to tell her all about the vision of the torn dress and Emmett. I informed her of the accidental sink explosion and the fountain of water. Then ended with a hopeful smile, not knowing what she was going to say because she hadn't made up her mind yet.

By the end, she looked more astonished than agitated. She muttered a, "fine, fine" and headed off to inspect the damage.

I continued on up the stairs, wanting to show Jazz my new power.

As I walked past Edward and Bella's room, he gave me a funny look, having read my thoughts, but didn't say anything. When you're a Cullen, you get used to not asking questions about the weird-goings-on at the household.

My energy and excitement had been building for a while now, and by the time I reached our room, I was practically vibrating with excitement.

He looked up from the civil war book he was reading and smiled at me. "What's got you so excited, Ali?" He asked, closing the book and placing it on his lap.

I stopped bouncing long enough to tell him to move the flowers out of one of the vases in our room. I would have used a cup, but what vampire has a glass of water sitting around their room when they have no use for it?

I told him to stay where he was, I didn't want to risk an Emmett and lose control only to have him splashed with the contents of the vase.

I twirled my wrist, cupping my hand a little, toward the vase and the water magically elevated out of the cup and into the air. Jasper was looking at me with awe. I pulled all of the water out of the cup and then twisted its form to make a giant water sphere. I pushed my wrist forward and made it stop write in front of his face. He looked shocked, and I pulled the water ball back so it was hovering in front of my hand.

"Wow." He paused. "Just wow. That's amazing Alice!"

I smiled at him and leaped onto the bed with vampire grace. I curled up next to him, still hovering the water bubble above my hand.

Now, what to do with it? I thought devilishly.


	8. Ice, Ice, Baby

Vampire Mermaids – Ice, Ice, Baby

BPOV

I was sitting in my room with Edward, listening to music when Alice came walking by. Edward looked at her kind of funny, but didn't say anything.

I glanced up at him, "What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Alice got a new power love." He answered.

"Really? What power?" I asked, curiosity seeping in.

"She can control water, apparently, or at least that's what her thoughts say." He stopped and then started laughing, hard.

"What's so funny?" I questioned him.

In response, he tugged my hand and brought me downstairs as he said, "You've got to see Emmett."

We finally arrived in the kitchen where a pissed off Rosalie and a soaking wet Emmett were standing. Okay, now I see the funny part.

I was trying to hold in my giggles, and I guess it wasn't going to well because Emmett turned around and glared at me. His glaring broke down what little restraint I had on my giggles, and soon I was trying to keep from rolling on the floor laughing. Speaking of which, the floor was beginning to gather water, and it was heading towards me.

"Rosalie, can you please dry him off? I don't fancy getting a tail in the middle of our kitchen and I don't think you would either," I told her.

She gave me a questioning look, so I pointed toward the water that was slowly spreading in all directions. Edward wouldn't really care if the water reached him, I mean come on, all he would have to worry about was getting his expensive shoes wet.

When Rose saw the water heading towards her, she quickly boiled it into evaporation. I looked at her with the 'duh' expression and she evaporated the water nearing me.

"You really should dry him," I told her, "Esme would hate to have her floor rotting and moldy."

Rosalie quickly dried Emmett and his clothing was as dry as sand on a hot summer day.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and kissed Rosalie. He turned toward the two of us, "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be dripping wet because your mermaid sister threw a geyser of water at you?" He asked incredulously.

"No Emmett, I can honestly say I haven't." I told him with a smirk.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room, heading towards the forest to hunt. It wasn't supposed to rain, according to Alice, for another 6 hours, so they had time. As long as Rosalie evaporated any of the left-over ground water from the previous rain, before she stepped in it, that is. Eh, she can dry herself if she does get wet.

"So," I drew out the word, "That's Alice's power, huh?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Yeah, she just showed Jasper, it was funny to watch from his point of view," He stated.

"Hmm…." I didn't finish my sentence; I was lost in my own thoughts. Well, if Rose can boil water and Alice can control water, I wonder what I can do. Wait, I do get a power, right? I'm not going to be the odd-one-out? Stop worrying, Bella, I told myself. Okay, I must be seriously stressed out if I'm reassuring myself. Thank god, Jasper is busy with Alice or he'd be looking at me funny from sensing my emotions.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts love," Edward said wistfully. "What were you thinking about?"

"Cold fusion," I replied with a smirk.

"Very funny, Bella," he commented.

"I know, I'm hilarious," I quipped at him.

We went to our room and hung out there for a while, Edward listening to classical and me re-reading _Wuthering Heights_. I don't care what Edward says, it's a good book and I'll re-read it however many times I like.

Hours later, Rosalie and Emmett returned. She informed me that she only went beached-whale once, when she drew her hand across wet tree bark as she was running. Needless to say, she wasn't running for long. Once she dried herself off, the rest of the trip was uneventful. Their hair and clothing was in slight disarray, but I wasn't going to open that can of worms. I get enough about my love life from Emmett as it is; I'm not giving him an open invitation to flaunt his and Rosalie's.

They went up to their room and I heard them changing clothes. Good, I wasn't going to be able to look at them properly if they kept those outfits on. After a while, Alice called two of us into her room. I saw Jasper leaving the room as we entered, giving us 'girl time' or whatever it was the guys called it. Edward said she wanted to show us her power first hand and that she had it more under control now than she did with Emmett. Emmett… wet… I was suppressing the urge to giggle, because then I'd get a look from Alice and Rosalie, probably checking my sanity.

"Come on, come on," Alice ordered as she rushed us into her room, kicking the door closed.

We sat on her bed as she pulled the flowers out of the biggest vase in her room, careful to not get any water droplets on herself. We don't need the guys rushing in here because they heard a giant thud that was Alice getting reacquainted with her bedroom floor.

"Watch!" She commanded, and then proceeded to show us her power.

She twirled her wrist, cupping her hand a little, toward the vase and the water magically elevated out of the cup and into the air. She pulled all of the water out of the cup and then twisted its form to make a giant water sphere. She pushed her wrist forward and made it stop in between Rosalie and I.

She made it hover there for a second, and we both subconsciously shifted away from the orb. Alice brought it back in front of her hand, but far enough away so that any dripping water wouldn't get on her.

We watched, gawking like fish (yeah, pun funny), as Alice pushed it away from herself and then reeled it back in multiple times.

She was in the middle of pushing it towards us when the door burst open and she lost her concentration. The orb lost its orb shape, spreading out and becoming a column of water that was headed towards Rosalie and I.

Jasper popped his head in the door, getting ready to ask something, when he sensed mine and Rosalie's fear. If the stream hit us, we'd be sitting ducks until Rosalie dried us off.

I instinctively pushed up my hands in a 'stop' gesture and looked away, not wanting to get splashed in the face. What good would that do me? It's not like you can stop water with your hands.

_Crash!_

I saw Alice and Rosalie's shocked expressions and turned my gaze to what they were looking at. Oh, that, well it's just your every day frozen stream of water that broke on impact with the ground. Wait…. what?

I looked around the room and sure enough there was no stream of water anywhere. Did I do that?

I turned around on the bed, searching for another flower vase. When I found one, I stuck out my hand the same way as before and all of the water in their crystallized and froze, turning into ice.

I found my power!


	9. Seafood?

Vampire Mermaids – Seafood?

RPOV

A few weeks had passed since we all discovered our powers and being mermaids. The three of us planned to go down to the deserted beach we went to last time. Ever since we got the tails, Alice, Bella, and I all loved the water a lot more. We'd been itching to go to the beach for a week or so, but the weather didn't permit. Stupid rain. Because it was only the three of us, we only needed one car. Right now, Ali and I were in the garage, arguing over who got to drive.

Well, it wasn't exactly 'arguing' as much as it was threatening. She was hovering a fountain of water behind her, threatening to send it at me. I kept on evaporating it into the air, but this was getting old. Bella was leaning against the hood of the Jeep, looking annoyed and bored. That's probably because we'd been at it for an hour. Yeah, we both wanted to drive THAT much.

We continued our 'argument' for another fifteen minutes before Bella interfered.

"Okay, seeing as how I'd like to make it to the beach before it starts raining, let's do this the old-fashion way." She pulled a coppery penny out of her purse. She threw it up in the air. "Call it, Rosalie."

"Tails." I called. The penny flipped mid-air a couple of times then came clattering to the ground. After a second, it stilled. Tails side up.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm driving." I stated with a smirk.

I pulled the keys out of my purse and popped the trunk. We threw our purses and in and I closed it. I hopped into the driver seat, with a grumpy Alice in the passenger seat. Bella sprawled out on the back row.

"Cheer up!" I ordered Alice, the normally perky pixie. "You can drive next time."

She checked the future, and seeing that I meant what I said, smiled and became her usual self again. She chattered about different outfits she bought online, continuing on to what she bought Bella and I, much to Bella's chagrin.

We were driving down the road at about 120 miles an hour. I was lost in my thoughts, alternating between the ocean and Emmett. Alice had that dreamy-eyed look she gets when she's searching the future, probably verifying when the rain would hit. I looked up at the mirror on the dash and caught Bella reading some old book. Does she even own any from this century?

Half an hour later, we were pulling into the grassy area near the beach. Since the beach isn't public, there weren't any real parking spaces. Thank god that it wasn't muddy, I do not want my car's exterior messed up, I just finished waxing the surface yesterday. I raised the expendable roof of my convertible, so when the rain came it wouldn't hit the seats. That was bad for two reasons. One, my BMW had a leather interior, rain would ruin it, and two, more importantly, we wouldn't make it half a mile without growing tails.

We didn't have to do any of the trivial human things like put on sunscreen and lug down beach chairs. We simply tugged off our cover-ups, revealing the same bikinis we wore last time we came here. We left the cover-ups in the car. We didn't need to discard our shoes; they made the change with us. We raced toward the water. I won, being the second fastest in the family and the fastest girl. Bella was a few feet behind me and Alice behind her. We dived in.

We swam a distance out before we changed. Gone were the human swimsuits, in were the tails and matching tops.

We played around in the water for a while, flipping and twirling. We searched different areas, trying to find different species of fish. Being vampires with enhanced hearing, we could talk underwater and hear each other just fine. At one point, a family of dolphins swam up to us and we followed them around, easily matching their speed.

We giggled and followed them for a while before they went off, probably looking for food. We went our separate ways for some time then met up with each other through our telepathy link.

We poked our heads above water, checking to see if the rain had let up, at all. It hadn't, just like Alice said it wouldn't. We headed to the cave that we went to last time we were here, and waited out the storm, passing the time by gossiping and joking around. We kept our lower bodies submerged, casually leaning back against the rock encasing the water. There was no point in drying ourselves off, even if all I had to do was clench my fist a couple times. We would be going back out into the ocean soon, and we were content as we were.

Eventually, Alice gave us the go-ahead and we headed back towards the shoreline. We shimmied away from the water and I dried us off. It was obvious the rain had just stopped and I was glad that we had worn the flip-flops. If we were barefoot, we wouldn't make it two feet before sprouting tails.

We went back to the car and pulled on our cover-ups. As we were driving away from the beach onto the highway, Alice spoke, well more so complained.

"Uhh! That completely ruined my make-up." She complained as she started furiously wiping off her under-eye, using a compact for reflection. "I had to use regular mascara this morning. I ran out after last trip."

"Just order some more online." I suggested casually.

"But I need it now!" She whined.

"Fine," I said, slowing down the convertible so we didn't miss any exits that could lead us to make-up stores, "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, you're going to run out of gas if we take any detours," She informed me. I checked the gas level. Crap, the needle was nearing empty. Why didn't I check it before we left? Oh right, Alice and I were debating who got to drive and we were in a rush to beat out the rain.

Normally, we could just walk at a human pace to the nearest gas station, it's not like we were in any danger. (We weren't allowed to use vampire speed in case of witnesses.) But now, we'd be risking rain and other forms of water if we walked, so we had to stick to the original plan.

"So," Alice continued, "Let's just stop at the Forks Giant, it's on the way and they carry CoverGirl stuff."

We stayed on the highway and then veered toward Forks. We still had the top of the car up, just as a precaution against lingering sprinkles or splashes. I drove towards the Forks Giant and parked, carefully avoiding any large puddles that could serve to be a problem. The asphalt was still wet, so Forks must have gotten the same storm. Of course they did, it's Forks, rainiest city in the continental U.S.

I popped the trunk so we could get out our purses. We got our purses and headed toward the entrance of Giant. I haven't been in a Giant in sooo long, not since Emmett's latest Prank War with Edward and Jasper. He needed shaving cream and water balloons, I didn't ask.

As we entered, we earned more stares than usual. The Cullens don't usually come to Giant much, what's the point when you don't need food? Plus, not many people had seen Bella's new appearance yet and they seemed mystified by her sudden beauty.

The three of us ignored the stares, well Alice and I did, Bella seemed shocked that people were staring at her and tried her best to look in any direction but at them. We followed Alice who automatically knew where the makeup section was. She was currently holding a CoverGirl Lash Blast and a CoverGirl Lash Exact, both waterproof. Finally, after like 30 minutes, Alice made the crucial decision and decided on Lash Blast, hanging the Lash Exact back on the hook.

We had to cross through a bunch of different sections to get back to the check-out counter. Seriously, poor design, people. All of the aisles and sections we crossed smelled disgusting, their potent scents wafting into our noses. All of them, that is, except one: Seafood.

I watched as Bella and Alice smelled it too, their eyes changing from light topaz to a dark shade of amber, and immediately knew mine were doing the same. The change wasn't obvious unless you had watched it, so we were safe from suspicion. But I still wanted some crab. Did I seriously just think that?

"Hey guys," Bella said, "Why do I feel what I did when I was human?" She asked very quietly so that humans couldn't hear.

Hunger? Maybe that's the gnawing feeling I have in my abdomen.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want shrimp, and not just the blood." Alice stated.

Bella nodded. "Same here, but I want lobster." She said.

"Crab." I affirmed.

Bella casually walked up to the lady behind the counter with a hairnet. She looked to be somewhere between 40 and 50. Good thing, I really didn't want to have to deal with some guy's lustful stares.

"Miss?" Bella questioned. "Can I have 1 lb of crab meat, a 1lb of peeled shrimp, and a de-shelled lobster?" She asked.

The woman looked at Bella a little funny, probably wondering why a Cullen would want anything from the fish market, but set to work none the less. 10 minutes later, the seafood had been packaged, placed in a bag, and handed over to us with the price stamped on the outside of the brown bag. Bella handed the bag to me to hold then got some butter, old bay, and cocktail sauce that the store kept nearby.

Alice and I looked at her funny, seeing as how we haven't eaten in nearly a century.

"They add flavor." Bella said simply.

We went to self check-out, not wanting to have any more people gawk at us for buying food. Alice scanned her mascara and Bella scanned the food. We paid with my platinum card and left.

We plopped our purses and the contents from the store in the trunk, then got in the M3. We drove home, all wondering why we suddenly craved seafood. Once we arrived home, we opened up the trunk. We pulled out our purses and slung them over our shoulders, and then I grabbed the grocery bag containing the toppings, Alice the mascara bag, and Bella the brown bag holding the seafood.

We made our way out of the garage and into the house. We brought the food stuff into the kitchen and Bella set to work making it edible. I mean, we couldn't get food poisoning or anything, but cooked seafood's better than raw seafood.

Esme walked by the entrance to the kitchen, stopping for a second. "Hi, girls. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Cooking," Bella informed her.

Esme started walking away then returned a second later, realizing what she said. "And who are you cooking for? Are Jake and his imprint coming over?"

"No," Alice answered.

"It's for us," I told her at the same time.

She gave us all a weird look. She probably thinks that this is some dare. "Have fun with that," she said and left the kitchen area.

As Bella was plating our meal, the guys returned from their hunting trip. The three of us went for the 20 minutes it wasn't raining last night so that we could go to the ocean today. We had to finish so quickly it wasn't even funny.

Bella found the forks that we hardly ever use and gave one to me and her. Alice had a little shrimp fork instead. Bella had cooked Alice's shrimp and plated it with a pile of cocktail sauce. Alice was dipping a shrimp in the cocktail sauce right now, then brought the fork to her mouth and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Right, she doesn't remember human food. Bella gave me Old Bay seasonings and butter for the crab. Bella, herself, cooked the lobster in butter and was now munching down on it.

I heard the guys down stairs talking as I was dipping a particularly lump piece of crab meat in butter and rolling it in the old bay. I love vampire hearing.

"Is that human food?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"It smells like," Emmett paused, probably sniffing the air, "crab, shrimp, and lobster. Yuck. Why's that here?"

"Well why don't you ask the girls, they're the ones eating it." Edward said.

I heard the light, quick vampire steps up the stairs and then the guys coming into the kitchen. The sight they saw when they entered must have been pretty hilarious. The three of us, all chowing down on yummy seafood, and enjoying it.

I saw Edward mouth 'yummy' with disbelief from the corner of my eye.

Alice was attacking the shrimp like she hadn't eaten in a century. Well close to a century anyway. The way she was scarfing down food, Jasper looked apprehensive to come near her.

Bella was moaning, she liked the lobster that much. Edward looked at her like the lobster stole her mind. As for me, I casually bit and chew like it was completely ordinary for a vampire to take a liking to crab meat.

The guys were watching us eat, which was kind of starting to freak me out. I don't observe them when they hunt, watching them drain a carcass of all its blood.

"It's weird, right?" Bella asked out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, wondering what it was she was referring to.

"Having people watch you eat?" She clarified.

"Oh, yeah." I told her.

"Sorry if it ever freaked you out. Now I know how you feel." Alice said.

The guys, who had just now realized we were talking about them, stopped staring at us like science experiments. By now, we had finished eating and were clearing the plates.

"Does anyone know how to work this dishwasher?" I asked to no one in particular. We had this high-class, modern dishwasher, but nobody bothered to read the instruction manual seeing as how we never actually use it.

No one gave me a direct answer. Instead, the guys just started asking a million questions.

"Why were you eating?" Jasper asked.

"Doesn't it taste like dirt?" Emmett asked, curious.

Alice tried to answer their questions to the extent of her knowledge, when I noticed Edward was missing. Where'd he go?

I heard a faint, "Thanks Esme."

Then he was back up in the kitchen. He fiddled with the dishwasher for a second and then it started running. "Esme read the manual once, in case we had guests." Edward informed us.

"Does it taste good?" Edward asked.

"Yep!" Alice exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

"Delicious." I stated, reveling in the taste of crab smothered in butter and old bay.

"As good as when I was human." Bella told Edward because she still remembers what human food should taste like.

Carlisle walked in the door, returning from the hospital. He walked, well, the vampire version of walked, up the stairs.

"Why do I smell seafood?" he asked. We explained the whole seafood-tastes-good thing to him and he got that doctor-observing-an-intriguing-patient look on his face.

"Interesting." He stated, "And only seafood?" We nodded.

"I don't think you need to eat, it's optional. This has to stem from you mermaid transformation, like the telepathy link and the powers."

Whatever, as long as that crab still tastes this good next week.


	10. Full Moon Part 1

Vampire Mermaids – Full Moon

**RPOV**

Bella, Alice, and I were sitting around the family room, watching an America's Next Top Model re-run. The guys were gone hunting, Carlisle and Esme were out, it was his day off. We were at the part where Tyra is calling the models up one by one and evaluating their pictures. For the past few minutes, I had been internally counting the lunar cycle. Good thing Edward's gone or I'd be getting a bunch of funny looks from him.

"Tonight's a full moon," I informed them, drawing their attention away from the judge's panel.

"How do you always know that?" Bella asked me.

"Simple," I told her, "If I'm going to make fun of Jacob and the mutts, I need to know the lunar cycle so that I can make a bunch of jokes about werewolves and full moons."

Bella shrugged, "Let's NOT go into any weird caves tonight. Okay? I don't need wings, too."

"Yeah, whatever." I agreed, turning my attention back to the screen. They had called the models back in and Tyra was flipping photos of the girls who made it.

Alice waved her hand at Bella dismissively, distracted by their outfits onscreen.

***

The guys returned hours later, laughing and joking about their trip. They headed upstairs because all of their clothes were ripped and torn. Emmett was the worst, I almost feel bad for the grizzly that tried to beat him.

We had moved on to watching Project Runway. Tim Gunn is awesome, 'make it work!' Bella was joking that Alice should guest-judge on their and make fun of all of the designers' outfits. Alice was commenting on all of the clothes that the designers were working on right now.

I heard the guys coming down the stairs, having changed.

"So, what are we watching?" Emmett asked.

"Project Runway." Edward answered for us.

"Well that is like totally unfashionable and ugly," Emmett commented on some guy's pantsuit he was making. Emmett said it in a high-pitched mockery of a girl's voice. We all giggled, well except for Edward and Jasper. They 'chuckled' because giggling isn't manly enough.

We finished the episode, and then changed it to girls' beach volleyball. Emmett and Jasper were placing bets on what team was going to win: Penn State of UCLA. Alice was keeping her mouth shut, not interfering.

An hour or two later, the game was over, UCLA winning. Jasper handed Emmett 50 bucks. Alice looked peeved that she wasn't allowed to help. *Cough*cheat*cough*

Edward changed the channel to some movie that I wasn't even paying attention to. Edward curled his arm around Bella and she snuggled into him a in the loveseat. Alice was apologizing to Jasper that he lost because she didn't help him. Emmett was describing a grizzly that put up a good fight with him on the trip. He always loved a challenge. I was gazing at him with love and lust. He was wearing that tight, see-through white shirt I got him for Christmas one year. He finished his story and got the same look. I was leaning in to kiss him when Alice said something.

"Don't make me spray water on you two," She threatened, a water ball hovering above her hand.

We reluctantly separated and tried to focus on the movie that was playing. Okay this is boring; whose stupid idea was this movie? There's a bunch of teenagers singing, that's so overdone.

Eventually, even Edward and Bella got bored of the stupid movie, musical thing, and we changed the channel to a music station we subscribed to. Untouched by the Veronicas started playing in the background, but we were still kinda bored.

I fished out my nail file from my back pocket and started fixing my already immaculate nails whilst being draped over Emmett's lap. Alice pulled out her conveniently placed laptop and started searching something, Jasper looking over her shoulder. Somehow, Bella miraculously had some old romance story on hand. I think this one was a Shakespeare. Edward, lying beside her, was reading it as she was, though they both have probably read it over 100 times.

The music changed to a Taylor Swift song, I think it was I'm Only Me when I'm With You. I realized that the sun had set at some point and now the sky was sparkling with stars.

I caught a slight white-ish beam come through the room in the corner of the room. It bounced off of one of the mirrors and reflected off Alice's laptop. Suddenly, Alice was all giggly and smiley, babbling on about moons and swimming and mermaids.

All of us looked like she was crazy.

Edward must have picked up on something in her thoughts, because he exclaimed, "Bella, NO!"

Alice tugged Bella's arm and made her face the wall created entirely out of windows. Bella turned her head and gave Edward a 'what?' look, but it was too late. Alice drew Bella's attention back to the window, and then Bella became all giggly. O… kay.

"Rosalie, close you eyes!" Edward practically barked at me. Huh? "Emmett cover her eyes."

Emmett looked at Edward like he lost his mind, but abided.

**EmPOV**

I covered Rose's eyes. Edward looked semi-relieved. By now, Alice had run up the stairs with Bella trailing behind her. Edward raced up the stairs after them, the rest of us following him. I had to carry Rosalie, because she still had her eyes closed. I heard water running in the bathroom, then a plop!

"Crap," Edward muttered, "Bella's a mermaid; I can't read any of their minds. Not good."

**APOV**

I saw that Edward was going to ruin our fun, so I brought Bella up into the bathroom. If she goes to her true form, then he will not be able to hear me. Bella turned on the water, she was eager for her tail. The water was coming out of the faucet over the tub, but too slowly. If I waited, Edward would burst in; I could already hear their approaching footsteps.

I pushed Bella into the tub and doused her with water using my mermaid gift. Ha ha, Edward, you can't read my mind.

**JPOV**

The emotions coming off of Bella and my Ali were weird. There emotions were crazy, all over the place, making no sense whatsoever.

After Edward told us he couldn't read any of their minds, I got a little worried, or maybe that was everyone else's emotions. We walked into the room, Rosalie being guided by Emmett. Bella was in mermaid-form, lying in the tub with Alice sitting next to her, tailless.

"Okay Edward, explain." Rosalie ordered, somehow she still managed to sound intimidating and pissed even with Emmett's hands over her eyes.

"The full moon affects you guys, and not at all in a good way. It's like a drug to you, making you drunk with one glance." He looked like he didn't want to be saying this, like saying this was a personal insult to Bella. And it might have been, if it weren't for the fact that Alice and Bella looked as though they had both taken a trip to La La Land.

They weren't paying attention to our conversation at all; instead, Alice got that devilish look she gets before she chains Bella to a chair and forces a makeover on her. She flicked her hand and all of the water from the tub was hurling towards Rosalie.

"Don't let her get wet," Edward commanded Emmett. Emmett whisked Rosalie out of the bathroom before the water had a chance to hit her.

Edward went into a mode that I'd seen previously on military commanders, barking out orders.

"Jasper, restrain Alice. She can't move water without her hands." He turned to Emmett, "Cover all of the windows, we can't have anymore moonlight. And do not let Rosalie see the moon." Emmett left the room, Rosalie in front of him with her eyes covered.

I reluctantly agreed to Edward's command, Rosalie shouldn't get wet. I went over and secured Alice's hands behind her back, and it wasn't a fun experience. She kept kicking me and straining to get away, then she'd babble about the sea calling her and wanting to be a mermaid. Yeah, that'll be happening.

As I was getting her restrained, I heard a gasp downstairs, then Edward all but growled, "Emmett!"


	11. Full Moon Part 2

Vampire Mermaids – Full Moon Part 2

(JPOV)

Edward growled and ran, vampire speed, out of the room. I heard his hard footfalls pounding down the stairs. At the same time, Alice, who was now restrained by me, smiled triumphantly.

She leaned over to Bella, cupping her hands over Bella's ears, and whispered something so quietly that even I couldn't hear it with my supernatural hearing. Whatever Ali said, it made Bella smile gleefully.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Should we tell him?" Bella asked Alice.

"He'll find out soon enough." Alice informed her.

"Rosalie has joined us." Bella stated, emitting happy emotions.

Well crap! A regular Rosalie is bad enough; we don't need an under-the-influence-of-a-full-moon Rosalie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(EdPOV)

I watched the scene play out in Emmett's head. He thought he had covered the wall of windows completely. After placing dark sheets on the wall to stop the moonlight, he let Rosalie open her eyes. Big mistake. A beam of moonlight managed to weave its way through the covering and reflect off of a mirror. The sight was enough for Rosalie to join the Full Moon Fan Club.

"Emmett!" I growled and sped out of the bathroom towards the staircase. I pounded down the stairs at vampire speed, reaching a guilty-looking Emmett and a moonstruck Rosalie. She had that dazed look that the other two had, great.

"I seriously thought that everything was covered," He told me defensively.

By now, Rosalie had ripped down all the sheets covering the windows. She was gazing at the full moon head on, entranced.

"Whatever," I said passively. We did not need to get into an argument right now, not with 3 drunk vampires on our hands. His thoughts indicated that he was happy I didn't yell at him; am I that moody?

I directed him to bring Rosalie up into the bathroom with the others. Emmett abided, but it was really difficult to get her up there. She kicked and squirmed harder than Bella or Alice. Plus, she wanted to go stare at the moon for the next ten hours or go swimming. Sure, let a moonstruck, semi-psychotic vampire mermaid out on the world. That wouldn't give away our secrets in the least.

I held open the door and Emmett brought her in. I was about to start trying to dry Bella off, when Alice spoke.

"It won't work you know," she commented.

"What won't work Alice?" I asked her, annoyed. Uhh! I seriously wish I could read her thoughts.

"Drying Bella," She must have seen my look of confusion because she continued, "She's going to be like that all night."

Bella, situated in the tub, smiled and waved her tail up and down, nearly splashing Rosalie. She was probably trying to. Alice looked a little envious of Bella right now, and Jasper's thoughts proved that she was. Well tough luck, we don't need her and Rosalie in mermaid form as well.

Rosalie, who was now restrained by Emmett in the same fashion as Alice, looked pissed. She must hate not being able to fry him with her power. Yeah, well I'm not liking it much myself.

***

Hours later, I heard the purr of the Mercedes' engine as it pulled into the drive. Esme and Carlisle had returned home. I went down to greet them at the doorway as they entered. I was the only one that could leave the bathroom, seeing as how Jasper and Emmett were both restraining someone. Since Bella was stuck in the tub, I didn't have to worry about her going anywhere if I left.

"Hi Edward," Esme said as she kicked off her high-heeled sandals. Carlisle nodded my way, greeting me mentally.

Esme asked, "Who's in mermaid form? The ocean smell is overpowering."

"All of them if they had the option," I muttered quietly. Louder, I said, "Bella's in the tub."

"Where are the others?" Carlisle asked.

At the same time, Esme, who had noticed the torn-down linens, questioned, "What happened to my living room?"

"About that…" I started. Then, at vampire speed, too quick for your everyday human, I told them everything: from the full moon's affect, to the sheets, to the whole we're-restraining-Alice-and-Rosalie thing.

Before they could interrogate me for further information, I heard a _thud!_ That was vampire skin making contact with bathroom linoleum. Judging by thoughts, Alice was now in mermaid form, too. Just great. Then I heard childish giggling coming from Rosalie and Bella.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Alice," was all I managed before I raced up the stairs, Esme and Carlisle hot on my tail, and caught sight of the scene before me.


	12. Full Moon Part 3

Vampire Mermaids – Full Moon Part 3

(EmPOV)

Ha! It wasn't me this time; Jasper's the one that lost control.

(JPOV)

Alice had given up on the kicking and squirming method, and was trying a different approach. She opted for sending out huge, and I mean like football stadium's huge, amounts of love and happiness, hoping it would cause me to loosen my grip and free her hands. Unfortunately, it did.

She didn't give me time to try and regain my grip on her. A millisecond after her hands were free, she twirled her hand in the direction of the tub that Bella had filled to the brim with water. She brought a massive water orb towards herself, then dropped it, drenching her in water. Even if I had tried, that amount of water could not have been dried adequately in the amount of time she had before she changed.

So, ten seconds later, she fell to the ground of the linoleum, tailed and mermaidy. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle [in that order] rushed into the bathroom. Edward glared at me for letting it happen. I was annoyed at his accusatory stare. I thought at him: _Your wife's been a mermaid for hours and you don't see me glaring._ He lost the glare after that.

We were all still in semi-shock, frozen in place, so we couldn't stop what happened next.

No one bothered to restrain Alice now that she was splayed out on the bathroom floor like a beached whale. She flicked her wrist and sent a fountain of water towards Rosalie. Rosalie, who was all too happy to oblige, let the water hurl towards her and didn't make a move to flinch. The funny thing, well it would have been laugh-worthy if it weren't for the current predicament, was that Rosalie was still being held onto by Emmett and as a result, didn't fall when her tail sprout. Instead, she sort of just hung, suspended, with her tail draping onto the floor. Okay, so it's not that funny, but I think the girls' emotions were making me delusional.

Emmett and I left the room, causing him to place Rosalie gently on the ground, in search for something to put the girls in. Judging by Bella, they'd be stuck like that for a while. Being the caring husbands that we are, we weren't going to leave them to lie on the bathroom floor. Eventually, we found the stand-alone tubs that Esme had removed when she refurbished the house. They weren't modern enough, but for some reason she kept them. Thank God for that reason, I didn't want my Alice in a plastic box.

We each carried one tub back into the bathroom where the girls were. These tubs probably weighed somewhere between 100 to 200 pounds, but it was like lifting a piece of paper to us. We set down the tubs parallel to the one Bella was in.

Alice, seeing our plan, flicked her hand and transferred water from Bella's into the two other tubs. Somehow, I guess this was another facet of her power, the water tremendously increased enough so that each tub was full to the brim by the time she was done.

Alice looked at me with big, puppy dog eyes, silently requesting my help. Because, even though she can move water, she has yet (and hopefully never will) to be able to move people. I obliged, because her eyes were just so cute, and lifted her into the tub.

I turned my head and watched Rosalie arguing with Emmett about her needing his help. Needless to say, there was a lot of growling coming from Rosalie. Finally, she gave up because she'd rather have his help and be in the tub full of water, rather than be all beached whale and not have his help.

By now, Carlisle and Esme had left for their room, telling us to call them if anything major happened. Hopefully, it wouldn't.

The three girls were happily flicking their tails up and down, causing water droplets to spray everywhere. They kept babbling about different things, all mermaid-related. Bella was whining about wanting a bigger window to see the moon through. (We WERE in the bathroom after all.) Edward's emotions were tortured because he couldn't give her what she wanted. Alice was going on and on about how much better tails are than legs and that she should stay like this forever. Uh huh, totally happening. Rosalie kept mentioning Mako Island, how it was calling to her and she wanted to swim to it. She does realize that Mako's in Australia and we're in Forks, even with vampire-mermaid speed it would take a really long time to get there, right? Probably not. They weren't exactly thinking logically right now.

Somehow, and I didn't even know this was possible, Rosalie got even MORE lustful than she normally is. If it weren't for the fact that she was stuck with a tail, she and Emmett would have been in their bedroom hours ago. As it was, they were in full-on make out mode. The lust coming from them was extremely powerful, but now that I focused more on it, I realized that it wasn't just them.

Bella was looking at Edward with more love and lust than I thought possible from her. It took them all of 3 minutes following Rose and Emmett before they went at it. Alice's eyes were noticeably darkening, changing from light butterscotch to dark amber. Yeah, we didn't last long either.

-The Next Morning-

(JPOV)

The night eventually passed. Then the full moon slowly crept below the horizon before it finally disappeared. Thank God that's over, I thought. Now, how to tell them? Hmm….

(RPOV)

Huh? Where am I? I looked around at my surroundings. Why am I in a portable tub… with a tail?

"Emmett!" I shrieked at the same time I heard, "Jasper!" and "Edward!"

"What the hell happened?" I asked, aggravated.

"Why am I in a tub?" Alice asked Jasper accusingly.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Bella asked.

The guys stammered, "Uhh…."


	13. Family Meeting

Vampire Mermaids – Family Meeting

(JPOV)

"So you really can't remember anything?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Nothing at all?" Another head shake. Weird.

We'd just explained to them everything that'd gone on the night before and they were shocked. I know, I felt it.

"It's like a giant gap in my memory, which is totally odd because I'm a vampire and haven't had memory issues since 1933." Rosalie informed us.

Emmett was chuckling. "Well it's a good thing ya don't. Trust me when I say, you did some pretty out-of-character things last night."

"It's not our fault!" Alice defended,

"Yeah," Bella went on, "What would you have done under a full moon?" She asked accusatorily.

"I don't know, and I'll never have to know." Emmett replied. "Unfortunately for you, you'll know over and over and over again 'cause that full moon will be here every month."

Rosalie, Ali, and Bella gave a collective groan. You didn't need Edward to know that they were already forming a plan and being proactive against next month's full moon. Edward nodded, confirming my thought.

We [Edward, Emmett, and I] informed them that we would be playing Xbox 360 downstairs and subsequently left the room. We'd gotten to level 7 of the game when I heard the tell-tale _plop_ of one of them prying themselves out of the tub and onto the porcelain floor. This was followed by 2 other _plop_s and the light, quick sounds of vampire feet grazing the carpet. A few seconds later the three of them materialized in the living room. Alice took her place next to me, with Rosalie and Bella doing the same to Emmett and Edward.

Eventually, we got bored of the game because apparently we were playing the only video game that could bore a vampire, and flipped back to normal TV. As the girls were arguing over which movie to watch, I think they'd narrowed it down to _Bring It On: All or Nothing_, _Mean Girls_, and _What A Girl Wants_, Emmett and I were silently betting on who'd win the argument with Edward watching on in bemusement. I had my money on Alice, who wanted _Bring it On_, while Emmett was holding with his bet for Rosalie, who wanted _Mean Girls. _Bella was way too much of a push over to stand a real chance. By now, the argument had escalated to a powers fight, which was practically common place nowadays. Finally, Bella caved and agreed to watch Bring it On after Alice held 2 weeks of 'no-shopping-goodness'. Bella just couldn't pass the offer up.

***

We were at the part where Whitney announces she slept with Brad to the entire prom, when Carlisle walked in. Alice, who had already seen his entrance, had the DVD paused before I could blink.

"Family Meeting," he informed us, smiling. As we all began to rise off the furniture, he said, "No need for that, it's in an hour. Finish the movie."

We all sat back down, giving him funny looks. The cumulative emotion in the room - confusion. As he walked down the hallway towards his study, he called back, "It's good!"

Before the movie was un-paused, we all turned to stare at Edward, thinking he must know something.

"I could tell you the first bible book in three different languages. You want Dutch, Romanian, or Traditional Mandarin Chinese?" He asked us lightly. When he got no reply, he said, "Because that's ALL Carlisle was thinking about. That and a few images of Esme that I never want to see again."

The disgust was practically rolling off of him in waves.

Emmett would've made a comment about our 'adopted' parents' sex-lives, but Carlisle and Esme taught him long ago that doing so was not tolerated. The way that he learned that lesson was downright hilarious! Let's just say it involved a rope, a Sex-Ed video, and a conversation that no one should ever have to have with their parents. He barely spoke for three months after that, Rosalie was worried that he'd never recover.

Alice didn't say anything about Carlisle's family meeting so she mustn't of known anything either. Maybe a facet of it had to do with mermaids, and that's what was blocking it. She simply un-paused the T.V. and went back to watching the cheerleading movie.

Us guys were trying to distract ourselves from this horrendously girly movie by playing with our mates' hair. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the stupid thing ended with a music video of Rihanna and the main cast in camo-wear.

Alice switched off the controller and ejected the DVD from the box.

"Come on, family meeting time!" She said excitedly as she pulled my hand towards the dining room, where we hold our family conferences. I heard the others shuffling in behind us as we entered.

I took my seat next to Alice at the end opposite Carlisle and Esme. Esme's emotions clued me in to her, she didn't know any more than we did. Must be a surprise for the whole family.

Carlisle stood. "Okay, I have an announcement. We're moving to Australia."

We all looked at him like he'd lost his mind.


	14. Antidote

Vampire Mermaids – Antidote

(EdPOV)

Emmett thought Carlisle was joking. Jasper thought the human blood was finally getting to him. Alice was searching the future and coming up with nothing. Rosalie was wondering if it was possible for vampires to lose touch with reality. Esme was concerned for his sanity.

I knew better.

* * *

(RPOV)

Why the hell are we moving to Australia? Does he want us to end up on the nightly news for glittering like diamonds? Maybe he needs medication, not that it'd do any good.

"Wait," Carlisle commanded before we all attacked him with questions. "There's more."

Edward must have seen it in his head because he was staring at Carlisle in amazement. Carlisle pulled out a glass bottle filled with a dark purple liquid. The only odd thing was that I'm almost positive the bottle was glowing.

"It's an antidote," Carlisle clarified. "It'll stop the sparkling. Very helpful in a place as sunny as Australia. "

There was chorus of 'thank you's' and what not. We asked him how it worked and he explained. He said that one would need a dime-sized amount in the palm of their hand and it would affect them for about 3 months, according to his calculations. He could recreate it easily, so we didn't need to worry about supply-shortage.

"How long have you been working on this?" Bella asked.

He thought for a second before answering. "Off and on for the last few years. I was very close to success late last year, but nothing happened. I was working over-the-top to finish it now, after the whole mermaid thing occurred to you three."

Aww… how sweet? I love Carlisle; he's an awesome fake-Dad.

He continued. "Obviously, you three can't go to a place where vampires are safe from the sun since it's always raining. Because of that, we needed something that would counteract the dazzling skin so that we could move somewhere sunny."

As he said this, Edward scooped the little bottle off the table and poured out a dime-sized amount onto his palm. I watched in awe as the liquid sunk into his skin and disappeared. Edward passed it to Bella. She looked at it a minute, inspecting it, as Carlisle finished his explanation.

"Ummm… Carlisle…." She started.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What's the water content in this?" She asked.

"75%." He informed her.

Bella tossed the bottle to Jasper, skipping over Alice. He looked a little confused, but nonetheless poured out the necessary amount needed to affect him. He threw it back to Bella who tossed it to Emmett, skipping over me. I'd already gotten her reasoning. Emmett mimicked Jasper and Edward, giving himself the correct amount. Emmett silently offered me the bottle.

"No thanks. Not here." I told him, giving him a small smile. Recognition dawned on him. He gave it to Carlisle instead.

"You three can have it once Esme's done. Sorry I didn't have the forethought to think of it beforehand. Of course you wouldn't want to put on a substance containing 75% water at the dining room table."

He applied the liquid and handed it to Esme, who tossed it to Bella.

The three of us left the table and headed to mine and Emmett's room at the human equivalent of a walk. I heard Emmett challenging Jasper to a Wii Sports tournament. Edward followed behind, laughing. Carlisle and Esme jumped out the window, landing softly on the grass. I'm guessing they were going to test out the anti-sparkling solution.

As we entered the room, we got into positions to 'transform'. I laid down on mine and Emmett's luxurious King-sized bed with Bella copying my actions. Because only two of us could fit on the bed with tails, Alice took the large loveseat we had, since she was the smallest.

Bella poured out the liquid, handed it to me, then I tossed it to Alice. We waited. The seconds ticked by. ….3 ….2…. 1. Poof! Bella was a split-second before me and I was a split-second before Alice.

I dried myself, leaned over, and dried Bella. I strolled over to Alice.

"Hi Alice." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Rosalie." She said, annoyed. Someone's impatient.

I proceeded to recount all of the day's events, and then moved on to weather. Bella was giggling. I was just about to discuss the pros and cons of this summer's fashion spread when she snapped.

"OMIGOD! IF YOU DON'T DRY ME OFF THIS INSTANT YOU'RE GOING TO FIND YOUR HAIR SOAKING WET!" She shouted. I could hear the faucet running in my bathroom, amplifying her threat.

"Fine, fine." I said nonchalantly. I dried her off and the faucet stopped running.

"Are you happy now?" I asked.

"Yep!" She said as she sprung up from the couch.

She then told us, in detail, what our house was going to look like in Australia. From what I gathered, seeing as how she was talking at warp-speed (impossible to decipher completely even with vampire hearing), the house was even better than the one we had here. Carlisle and Esme built it a long time ago because we had yet to acquire property on that continent. The only reason why we didn't use it when we vacationed there was that it was too sunny in that area of Australia to be safe to go out in public. But now that wasn't a problem for us!

The house, better called mansion, was huge. Very huge. As in, you could throw a rave in one corner of the mansion, complete with DJ and deluxe sound system, and the other side would be dead silent. All the rooms were three times as big as the ones we had here, at least. However, it didn't give off a tacky vibe, more of a classy, 'wish-you-could-afford-this' vibe. There were two stories to the mansion, and a fully-furnished basement that Carlisle and Esme divided into two parts. One half was a complete movie theatre with those red, comfy movie chairs and everything. It had a projector, a giant screen and an expansive collection of movies to watch. The second half was a bowling alley which we were allowed to use as long as we didn't break anything. Namely, walls.

The kitchen was the most modern you could possibly get. It had appliances and furnishings most millionaires haven't seen. The kitchen tops were white marble. Carlisle had gotten a hold of an elite seafood dealer, giving us the best seafood money could buy. Apparently, the dining room table was used by some dead president. The family room had a 100 inch plasma screen TV with the best clarity in the world. The most current gaming system and games were also there, not that it really mattered to us. Edward, on the other hand, was probably describing it to Em and Jasper as we speak. All the furniture was top-of-the-line, out-of-your-mind expensive, the latest models. There were chandeliers hanging in the living room and grand hall. All the windows on the main floor were long and nearly stretched the length of the wall with elegant curtains. The floors were stone with intricate designs of swirls and leaves. There was also a huge library with tall ceilings and floor-to-ceiling book shelves, perfect for the book-lovers of our family. There were columns and arch ways all around the house, giving it a slightly Roman or Grecian feel. Carlisle's study was way bigger than the one he had here. Esme had her own office there as well, to work on architectural designs and stuff. Apparently, more people there cared about architecture and building design than they did in the small town of Forks. Their offices connected by a pale, gold-rimmed door.

The second floor was even better. We had more extra rooms than we knew what to do with! There was at least a two-room birth in between each couple's room to help with…erm… noise issues. We each had our own room as well. According to Alice, hers was going to be a design studio and fashion room. I could practically see Bella imagining the perfect reading space. I wasn't quite sure what to do with mine yet.

Alice went on to describe the rest of the mansion. Apparently we had a stone-rimmed pool with clear blue water and designs at the bottom. The pool fit with the size of the mansion, in other words – huge. The pool was pushed up against a row of palm trees thick enough to block us from view. Then there was the garage. The garage was like heaven on Earth for me. First of all, it was five times the size of the one we have here. It was a fully-equipped mechanics room. It was so detail-oriented; you'd think it was professional. We were getting our cars transferred there if we wanted, but we could also leave them here and buy newer versions. Alice told us Edward would get a new Volvo [silver, of course], Emmett would get a new Jeep, and Jasper and Esme were going to buy their own cars. I was refusing to part with my baby, my M3; Alice's Porsche was like half a year old; and Bella's Ferrari was just given to her.

And best of all? The mansion backed right up to the beach, perfect for us mermaids. It would be great for midnight swims. Alice also said that this mansion was within swimming distance of Mako Island.

I couldn't wait to move!


	15. Moving

Vampire Mermaids – Moving

(BPOV)

A few days had passed since the Full Moon Incident as we nicknamed it, and I had just returned home from telling Jacob. Jake was sad, not as sad as he would have been if he didn't imprint, but still sad. I was one of his best friends. He knew that we'd have to move eventually, though, so he accepted it. His imprint, Ami, was a sweet girl who'd just recently moved to La Push from out of state. She was kind-of like Seth in a way; she didn't mind the vampire thing and we were actually friendly and stuff. It was hard to navigate a time to be able to tell him, because of the weather. We didn't want Jake to know about the mermaid thing, cause if he knew then the pack knew, and if the pack knew then their imprints knew. That's just too many people to be able to keep the unusual secret, more unusual than vampires and werewolves. It went likewise for the antidote. So, I had to find a day before we moved that was not a) too sunny or b) too rainy. Forks doesn't exactly have a lot of those in-between days. Today was one of the rare ones where it would be safe for me to go out, so I took advantage of it.

By the time I arrived home in my new Cherry-red Ferrari the house was in full-on moving stage. There were flurries of movement surrounding me, vampires flying to and fro at max velocity, half-filled boxes dotting the floors, shelves in the midst of being cleaned out. I heard Rosalie and Emmett arguing over what should and shouldn't be taken and Carlisle rummaging around in his study. Alice was convincing Jasper that, yes, she did in fact need those 3-inch Prada pumps, and no, she didn't care if she'd only worn them once. They were important and should therefore be packed. Esme whizzed past me carrying pictures that looked like they hadn't seen light since the 1700s. Maybe they were Carlisle's. I followed Edward's scent to the source. He was staring at his piano, seemingly debating on something. I went over and hugged him, pecking his cheek.

"Hi," I greeted. "What 'cha thinkin' so hard about?"

"Whether or not to take my piano with me," He answered.

I thought for a second. "Well, if it helps, Carlisle told me they already have another one there."

"Yes, that helps tons, Love," he told me, "Where were you two hours ago when I needed that helpful info?"

"Over at Jake's." I replied.

His face turned serious. "How'd that go?"

"Fine, I guess. He was sad, but he's got Ami, so he's fine."

"That's good." He commented.

"Yeah, I told him I'd keep in touch and all."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He grinned.

We headed up to our room to continue packing.

***

We were finished with our room, all the clothes and CDs packed away. We left behind the unnecessary stuff or things that we were going to buy a newer version of once we hit Australia. Edward had, thankfully, done more than just stare at his piano for hours and was done with packing all his musical stuff. We headed towards the living room which was more or less in tact because most of the furniture was going to be left in this house. I noticed that the familiar boxes that I'd grown accustomed to where all gone. I could hear Esme and Carlisle finishing up on the second floor, packing things from the study/library and what-not.

As we descended the stairs, I saw that Emmett and Rosalie where sprawled out on the couch, chilling. **[No pun intended.] **Jasper was seated in the arm chair with Alice sitting in front of his feet, cross-legged. Edward and I took the other couch. We (Alice, Rose, and I) had recently discovered that we could drink water and actually enjoy the taste. It didn't work as a substitute for blood or anything, but it was refreshing. Alice was taking advantage of this by drinking water. Well, I don't think it could be called drinking if the glass was 3 feet away from you. She was using her power to bring small spheres of water towards her mouth because she was worried that the condensation of the water would cause her to change. Or she was just showing off.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was practically glaring at her glass of water, just daring it to condense. Apparently the water was intimidated since she still had legs. Or her water just wasn't cold enough to condense.

I quickly rose from my spot on the couch and, at vampire speed, grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and threw in a Popsicle stick. I re-entered the living room, sitting back down on the couch. I put the water on the side table and froze it solid. I plucked the Popsicle out of the glass and began licking it.

***

Eventually, we had brought down all the boxes and were placing them in the moving van that would take them to the airport and our new home. Esme came and asked us all if we had our passports with us. Luckily for me, I had one made after the change when we first went to Australia because my human one barely looked like me now. We all assured her that we did and that they weren't packed away in a box. We then moved all of our cars into the separate moving van. We had like 2 moving vans dedicated to cars only. There would have been more but the Jeep and the Volvo were staying behind. That left the dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish, the red Ferrari F430, the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, the black Mercedes S55 AMG, and the red BMW M3 Convertible.

As the movers came and drove the vans to the airport, we all waited for the lux taxi that would take us to the airport. The Cullens were seriously getting a stretch silver Chrysler 300 limo to take them and me to the airport. They didn't do yellow cabs. As we waited, Alice informed us of what cars everyone was going to get. According to her, Emmett was getting a 2010 Jeep Wrangler in Stone white, Jasper was getting a 2010 Jaguar XK Coupe in Ebony, Edward was getting a 2010 XC90 in Silver, and Esme was getting an Audi A8 in Aruba Blue.

Finally, the expensive taxi came and picked us all up. We crawled in, one by one, into the limo. The inside was all plush with a deluxe sound system and mini-bar. There was also a plasma screen and an iPod doc. Emmett plugged in his iTouch and "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas blasted through the speakers as we headed towards the airport.

Australia won't know what hit it.


	16. Airport

Vampire Mermaids – Airport

(RPOV)

We arrived at the Seattle International Airport after a short time and exited the limo. The chauffer offered to help us with our bags, but we declined since we could do it faster than him anyway. We grabbed the few carry-ons we had (most of our stuff was in boxes) and headed toward the airport. We skipped the luggage-check, and walked towards security. Normal people have to wait in those freakishly long security lines before entering the terminal, but not us. We use the ultra-exclusive checks off to the side that airports normally reserve for federal agents. But a few bills convince them to let us through.

After we were all checked, we made our way into the terminal. Alice set the alarm off under the device because she forgot to remove her belly-ring. When the guy asked her to lift her shirt, Jasper almost jumped him, growling. Alice kindly explained that she forgot to remove a piercing and he let her through. There might have been some dazzling involved.

As we strolled towards out gate, we ignored the hundreds of stares we got due to our beauty. Alice was walking like an America's Next Top Model contestant, strutting down the terminal as if it was a catwalk. I copied her actions and eventually Bella joined in. I didn't need Alice to tell me that the guys were standing behind us, glaring at any human male that so much as looked at us. We were quite a sight; all of our outfits were totally cute and stylish, picked out by Alice beforehand. Now I see why she took extra care on our clothing.

Bella was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a dark blue, flowy sleeveless top. She had on 4-inch dark blue heels and a white Juicy Couture bag. Her hair was held back by silver Juicy Couture sunglasses with blue-tinted frames. She had on teardrop bow earrings, a Juicy Couture lock and key bracelet and a sterling silver key pendant. On her lips, there was light pink, shimmery lipstick. Alice was wearing a hot pink, spaghetti strap shirt that came in at the bottom. She had on dark bell-bottom jeans with hot pink, peep-toe shoes with a 3-inch heel. Her hair was held back with clear-framed sunglasses. She had on gold tinkerbell hoops with a gold necklace that said 'Believe' written in cursive script. Tinkerbell sat on top of the 'e' in 'Believe'. She had on a black bangle with gold cursive writing that said 'Think Wonderful Thoughts'. She was carrying a tan Coach purse. On her lips, there was hot pink lipstick. I had on a red, satin blouse with ruffles in the front with dark blue skinny jeans. I had on black, 4-inch peep-toe heels and I was carrying a black leather Marc Jacobs handbag. Black sunglasses held my hair back. I had on black and gold Betsey Johnson dangly earrings with hearts on them. My bracelet was a gold with diamonds Betsey Johnson with a red and black chunky heart. My necklace was a Betsey Johnson gold chain with black and red hearts hanging off and black bows. On my lips, there was blood red lipstick. (Pics on profile)

We got to the gate and left the guys and Carlisle and Esme there, and then Alice and I dragged Bella into a couple of clothing stores. Nothing was to our level of fashion, so we soon left and, after a quick look in an electronics store, decided to pick up some magazines. We found the small store that sold a little of everything and stopped at the magazine section. I got a _QuizFest _and an _Us Weekly_, Alice got an _InStyle_ and a _People_, and Bella got an _Ok!_ and a _Seventeen_. Then, Alice being Alice bought like half of the stores souvenirs because 'this is our last day and we won't be back'. She had pillows, magnets, key chains, and stuffed animal whales in her small arms. The girl at the counter looked a little alarmed at the amount Alice was buying but accepted her charge card nonetheless. Bella tried to stop Alice at one point in her spree but decided that it was a lost cause and agreed to Alice's shopping madness. She does this every time we move. That's what we use the attic for because Alice'll keep a stuffed animal each time, Esme'll take a magnet, and everything else gets packed away or thrown out.

Finally, after everything was in a bag, we went back to the rest of the family. Emmett's head was bobbing to some song off his iTouch, Edward was fiddling with a new song, and Jasper was flipping through a novel. We said hey and sat down. Carlisle gave Alice a look, the same look he always gives her when she does this whole 'leaving' shopping spree at the airport. She smiled and sat next to Jasper. Carlisle gave up, like he always does whenever Alice wants to go shopping.

Bella plopped next to Edward and began reading Pride and Prejudice. I dropped the bag I was holding and settled in next to Emmett, grabbing a headphone. He was listening to Right Round by Flo Rida.

Luckily for us, we don't have to wait as long as normal people when we got to airports. You know that rule that says you have to be there like, 2 hours beforehand? Doesn't apply. We just show up whenever and board. Ah, the beauties of money. Don't know what we'd do without it.

In half an hour or so, the airline started boarding. We grabbed our stuff and headed towards the entrance to the airplane. The guy checking passes gave us a look as if to say 'Who do you think you are?', so we flashed our passes and boarded. Once again, we had the 1st class section to ourselves. There was a curtain separating us and the humans in 2nd class seating. We had all hunted before we left so that we'd be able to stand the close proximity of so much human blood for such a long duration of time. It was over 15 hours! Good thing we've got endless time on our hands.

As the plane took off, the human's ears all popped from the sensation of a changing air pressure. We flipped through the movies that were available to us and decided on Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen. Once that was over we watched the newest Harry Potter movie, I think it was called the Half-Blood Prince. It technically wasn't out on disk yet and wouldn't be out until December **[its mid-August in the story]**, but we had enough connections to get it now.

Once that was over we flipped to the latest Bring it On movie and the guys groaned.

"Not another cheerleading movie!" Emmett complained.

"You'd think people'd be bored of them by now," Jasper mumbled.

"Bella, you can't honestly like this, right?" Edward pleaded.

She glared at him and faced the screen, turning the volume up to annoy him. It was really good and enjoyable, though the guys kept making unwanted commentary. Once it ended, we all did our separate things and waited for the flight to end. Hours later, a voice came on the intercom.

"Thank you for riding and welcome to Australia."

We're finally here.


	17. Arriving

Vampire Mermaids – Arriving

(BPOV)

We got to de-board the airplane first because we were in first class, and once we did that we were off to the taxi. I'd call it a cab but the Cullens got another stretch limo for us and the word 'cab' seems demeaning. When we reached the double glass doors that led to the exit everyone kind of just stopped. I lifted my shield and asked Edward what's wrong.

"We're just not that used to walking out in broad daylight with spectators," He informed me. Oh.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door into the sun's warm rays. The rest of the Cullens followed, albeit a little apprehensively as if the antidote would suddenly malfunction and expose us all. It was amazing, seeing them all in the sunlight and how happy it made them. It was really sweet and I once again mentally thanked Carlisle's invention.

After the epiphany, we piled into the limo and Tik Tok by Ke$ha blared out of the speakers at a volume that could possibly blow a human's ear drum. It took us a while to reach the location of our new home. After the driver navigated his way there, he held the door and thanked us as we bid him good day. How very Australian of us. Then it hit me, we were in Australia, living in Australia and would soon be going to school in Australia. Wow. I never could have imagined this in my wildest dreams before I met the Cullens: a vampire and a mermaid, living in Australia. Just wow.

The driver had let us out at the base of the driveway, in front of the Iron Gate. Yes, I said gate. As in a beautiful, medieval gate with a 'C' embroidered in the metal work. The Cullens definitely have money if it was ever questioned before.

"You've outdone yourself, Carlisle," Jasper commented.

We all agreed with Jasper's comment and after we entered the pass code, which was so many numbers I wouldn't have been able to remember it human, we made our way down the white brick driveway leading to the mansion. Alice was definitely correct in her descriptions of it. Huge was an understatement.

Once we were done with all the ooo-ing and ahh-ing, we entered the mansion. Carlisle had given us all keys beforehand. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior if not more so. The house looked like it was fit for royalty. The movers had apparently already been here and unpacked everything, because it was completely furnished. Edward told me that there were boxes left upstairs because the movers didn't know who wanted which room, but everything else was completely unpacked, looking as though we'd lived here for years. Esme told us (Alice, Rosalie, and I) to look at everything but the bathroom at the end of the hall on the second floor. We gave her questioning looks but abided to her command. We split off in couples to explore the huge mansion that was now our home. Apparently, the house was new territory to all of the Cullen teens, seeing as how they'd never needed to move to Australia. We explored each and every corridor, amazed at the sheer beauty of the place. It was so different from the one back in Forks, where that one was modernly attractive this one had an elegant beauty that seemed to have older roots. Finally, once we'd seen every nook and cranny of the interior, we met back up with the others. Rosalie and Alice were debating over who got the room with the bigger closet.

"….but I need it for my clothes!" Alice exclaimed.

"I need it for my shoes," Rosalie countered.

"I can see that this is going nowhere," Alice started, not at all meaning the normal kind of 'see'.

"So…" Rose urged Alice to continue.

"I get the room with the bigger closet," Rose was about to protest, "But you get the bigger bathroom."

Rosalie was satisfied with this solution and she and Alice went on to discuss clothing and retail stores nearby. This compromise was perfect for Rosalie on three levels. One, she had more makeup and hair products than Alice did and needed the space. Two, there were more mirrors. Three, the tub was bigger which made it easier for her, being a mermaid and all.

The way our rooming situation went was sort of complicated. Alice, for example, would have her own room, separate from Jasper's, with a door that connected to her bathroom. The other door of the bathroom lead to the room she shared with Jasper. Then, another door leads to Jasper's bathroom, which had a door inside of it that lead to his individual room. Obviously, each room also had a doorway leading to the hallway as well.

So, getting back to the present, Esme came in and escorted us to the bathroom that we weren't allowed to look at. It was obvious which bathroom she was talking about because it was at the end of the hall with a slightly different appearance than all the other doors on the floor. The guys all had knowing expressions on their faces, but were smiling, which meant that we weren't about to step into some gothic torture chamber.

"Surprise!" The four of them called. **(Link to circular tubs on profile)**

The bathroom was huge, as big as any of our bedrooms if not bigger. About five feet in front of us there were gorgeous, marble steps that led to a platform. On the platform were three large round circles of water built into the ground. They looked to be about four or five feet deep. Little, underwater lights shone through the crystal clear water, running the circumference of the circle. A small silver pod was above each water pool on the ceiling, directly in the center. Water drizzled out of the pod into the tubs below, so I'm guessing that's the equivalent of a showerhead. The mermaid part of me was practically itching to jump right in. Surrounding the white marble platform were luscious tropical flowers that you'd never find in Australia.

"Omigosh! Thank you so much, Esme!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie and I frantically nodded our agreement, rushing to hug our pseudo-mother.

"I thought you girls would appreciate it. I had them put it in just for you," Esme said, smiling warmly at us.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were happy; you could see it all over their faces. I remembered back when we'd hated this, being mermaids, and how it affected them.

Esme soon left, off to find Carlisle I suppose, but not before handing the three of us the only three keys to the extravagant bathroom. Carlisle was already lined up to start work at the hospital near here on Monday.

The six of us wanted to see the rest of the mansion, since we'd only seen the exterior so far. We went to the garage first, Rosalie and the guys marveling at it. It was definitely huge, I'd give it that. All of our cars were there, along with all the new cars that Alice had bought beforehand. The order, closest to the door at the beginning, went: Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's new Jeep, Alice's Porsche, Jasper's new Jaguar, my Ferrari, Edward's new Volvo, Edward's Aston Martin, Esme's new Audi, and Carlisle's Mercedes. Though, the order didn't really matter because each car had its own garage door and there was another door on the other end connecting the garage to the house.

We headed out back next, the girls' heels click-clacking on the stone path leading to the pool and hot tub. The pool was pushed up against a clump of palm trees for safety but the Cullens had gotten the place far enough away that no one would ever come near here. The only entrance to the beach was from here and the sand edged near rocks, cutting us off from any interest. We walked towards the pool, examining it. It was big enough to fit like half of the senior class back in Forks. The water was a gorgeous ocean blue with a tall, natural looking waterfall at one end, encased in dark rock.

As us girls were admiring it, a déjà-vu happened.

The guys picked us up, and tossed us into the pool. As we were falling and sinking, I heard them say something along the lines of 'christening the new pool'. How nice of them. So we hit the water at about the same time, then ten seconds later: hello tails! We turned around in the water, about to unleash the full fury of our powers on them, or at least I was. When we were right faced, they looked shocked.

"What?" Rosalie asked, impatient. She was probably more annoyed than I was, knowing her temper.

"Your…. Your eyes…" Jasper staggered for words.

So what about my eyes? I thought. We'd transformed before and it's not like they doubled in size or anything.

I could practically see the light bulb that formed over Edward's head.

"Where're your guys' mirrors?" He asked.

Not waiting for a response, he began digging around my purse and motioned for Jasper and Emmett to do the same. They flipped through the contents quickly and found what they were looking for, the Sephora mirrors we kept on us to check for any makeup mishaps and eye color from hunting.

They forked over the mirrors to Rosalie, Alice, and I. A split-second later, there was a collective gasp at what each of us saw.


	18. Revisiting

Vampire Mermaids – Revisiting

(BPOV)

My eyes were the milk-chocolate color they once were.

Rose's were the shade of breath-taking violets.

Alice's were like staring into a jade stone, dark green and beautiful.

To say I was speechless would be an understatement.

"Oh…" I said.

"My…" Alice continued.

"God!" Rosalie finished.

We all got dried off and were even more surprised to find that our eyes were STILL THE SAME COLOR! We thought that if we lost the tails then we'd have our golden eyes back. Guess we were wrong. We all made our way into the deluxe family room that went along with this extravagant house and plopped down on the expensive furniture in front of the fancy TV.

"So…." Someone started. I was a little too dazed to notice who it was.

"Any clue?" Another voice suggested. I think it was Jasper.

"Nope!" Alice's voiced answered.

"Well," Edward began, "It has to have been the full moon right?" He continued without any acknowledgement from us.

"I mean, we've seen you transform before. Your eyes were perfectly normal. So that had to be the cause, logically speaking."

"Exactly where in these circumstances does the word 'logical' fit in, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

Edward had no response. I agreed with him to a point, not on the whole logical thing, but still. He had a point.

"He has to be right. But what about that time when we used the antidote? Our eyes were still normal then," I said.

"Yeah, but think about it Bella. That wasn't pure water to instigate any effect. It was also chock full of chemicals to cancel out the sparkling, maybe it saved off our eyes changing," Alice added.

We all nodded, agreeing to her theory. I'd call it logic, but like Rosalie said, we passed logical two moons ago.

"I'm kinda glad," Edward commented, "I've missed your eyes. It makes you more… human."

"I've never seen your eyes," Emmett told Rosalie, who smiled.

"I don't even remember my eyes," Alice said sadly. Jasper hugged her to his chest.

"Well now you know at least," Jasper said, gazing at her adoringly.

***

It had been a little over two weeks since our eyes changed and they still were our human color. Carlisle and Esme were shocked to come home and be greeted with a blue-eyed Rosalie, a green-eyed Alice, and a brown-eyed me. Carlisle tried to find any scientific explanation he possibly could. He found none. We gave him DNA samples (pulled hair) and found an anomaly, our chromosomes. Humans have 23 chromosomes, the Quilette shape-shifters had 24, and your average vampire 25. We had 26. Guess we're special.

We started our new high school on Monday, August 31. So this meant that we had today, tomorrow, and the weekend before we were stuck in school for hours, away from the sun. We'd been taking advantage of the mansion's proximity to the beach, spending huge amounts of time outdoors. It was like a huge shock every single time we went outside and didn't sparkle. I'm sure the others appreciated it more because they'd been bound inside on sunny days longer than I had.

As of now, the six of us were standing in the huge kitchen, arguing about whether or not to go to Mako. It was the three of us girls against the guys.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We really want to show you," Alice said, batting her eyelashes at Jasper for the last sentence.

He wasn't falling for it.

"No way," Emmett said, "When girls are mermaids, its pretty. When guys are mermen, it's just weird."

All the guys were dead-set against the idea all for that stupid reason. Did they not realize that it needed to be a full moon to cause any change? It was broad daylight and the moon wouldn't be full for another week or so.

"We've told you before. You won't grow tails!" Rosalie exclaimed, pronouncing the second sentence like she was instructing kindergarteners.

There was a collective 'no' from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"It's one of the last days of summer! We've wanted to show you the cave since we got here," Alice said.

"Come on! Please!" I begged.

The three of us gave puppy dog faces, complete with the big, round eyes and the pouty lips. They caved. Secret weapon gets 'em every time.

We hurried off to our rooms to change.

The guys emerged in the same swim trunks and tank tops they'd been wearing to our first beach trip, back in Forks. Edward in emerald green, Jasper in brown, and Emmett in black.

We were a different matter.

Alice had on a Guess hot pink bikini with gold decals and beading. She had on golden flip-flops and Gucci sunglasses. On her arm was an off-white Hollister bag with dark blue writing. Rosalie wore a dark red halter bikini with a glittery design on the left bust. She had on black flip-flops with 'Juicy Love' written on them in various shades of red and pink. She wore her favorite pair of dark black sunglasses. She held an off-white Hollister bag with red writing. I put on a pretty blue tie-dye bikini with light blue flip-flops. I had my brown sunglasses on with a multi-colored Hollister bag on my arm. **(Links on profile)**

Really, there was little to no point in the sunglasses, flip flops, and bags because we were going to walk like five yards down to the beach and then we were going to kick them off and leave them in a pile. But oh well, guess that's what people call fashion.

Just as I'd predicted, we kicked off our shoes and left them piled up with our bags and sunglasses. We didn't even bother to cover the stuff up, not because we're so spoiled we don't care about our possessions, but because we really didn't think someone was going to come traipsing onto our private, deserted beach. As we placed our stuff down, the guys stripped off their equally as pointless tank tops.

I kicked my feet in the warm, dry sand as the six of us approached the water. _'Bye feet,'_ I thought as we approached the lapping, foamy waves. The guys waded in before plunging head first into the Australian ocean, but we didn't. We ran into the water until it touched our shins and then dived in.

We swam for 10 seconds before our legs gave way to tails and our bikini tops became scaly, attached-to-the-skin halter tops, showing our stomachs. We motored towards the direction of Mako Island. It was weird; we'd never tried to find Mako from this location and only once from that other location, yet we knew exactly where we were going without having to break the surface. I knew Alice and Rose felt the same through their thoughts in the telepathy link.

The guys followed behind us, but even with vampire speed they could barely keep up and we weren't going at max velocity. We arrived at the underwater entrance to the cave shortly and motioned for the guys to follow. We swam in and emerged to find it just like we'd left it, barely disturbed by humanity. It was pretty.

The guy climbed out of the pool, hauling themselves over the edge. We three stayed in mermaid form in the pool, draping our arms on the edge, tails stretched out behind us.

After the guys looked around a minute or two, they sat at the edge of the stone encasing, knees bumping our fingers.

"So…." Alice urged.

"You sprout tails yet?" Rose joked.

"Ha-ha," Jasper deadpanned.

"This place is everything you described it to be," Emmett commented. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"It's most certainly Mako," Edward said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the place.

"You guys seem at peace," Jasper informed us. "Tranquil. Like when I try to calm you down, only it's this place doing it."

I shrugged. "Guess we have some sort of mystical connection to it or whatever."

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed.

About ten minutes went by like that, then Emmett interrupted.

"You know, there's an alternate exit from this place. You guys must have missed it first time around. So, who wants to explore?"


	19. Fishies

Vampire Mermaids – Fishies

(RPOV)

We pulled ourselves out of the pool and I dried us all off. We followed the guys to where Emmett was standing at the alternate cave exit. The slippery dirt grains and the high slope made it nearly impossible for humans to get out this way. However, we weren't exactly human so we could jump out. I watched as Emmett then Jasper and finally Edward leaped up and out.

"You guys might want to be careful," Jasper warned.

"Why?" I asked indignantly.

"Because the rocks making up the outside of this place are wet and slippery and we don't want you all to pop tails as you come out, Rose," Edward replied with as much attitude as I'd used.

We _carefully _maneuvered out of the cave and out into fresh air, making sure not to get water on our exposed legs. Pants probably would have been a good idea instead of bikinis.

The rocks we landed on were jagged and generally rocky. The way the hole to the cave pool was located, hidden between rock crevasses, made it almost imperceptible to the human eye and easy to slip into. Wonder if anyone ever slipped down there while exploring and left without knowing the pool's true possibilities.

We all walked on the rocks a little longer before they ended and gave way to land. We followed the small pathway of sand and gravel that led away from the dark rocks we'd just been on. Once the path ended, it left us in the middle of a vast, lush forest.

We explored, breaking off into couples to look around. According to my cell phone's clock it was an hour later when we met up again. All I'd been able to find was more green shrubbery and exotic animals. It was exactly what I'd expected to find, no McDonalds or movie theatres anywhere in sight. It was like something out of _Jurassic Park_ only minus the dinosaurs and deadly level. This place would be a great getaway for us if we wanted to escape the real world for a while. Plus, Edward told us that when he and Bella went down to the beach area, there were barely any human scents leftover. Guess people really are scared of this place. So what, there's sharks. They can deal.

We came to the consensus that this was all we were going to get of the island, for now at least, and decided to head home. As we headed toward the beach, I gazed at the sky. The sun was setting, ending this Thursday. The sky was a gorgeous shade of magenta and orange, blending together at twilight. The sun was sinking below the horizon of the clear blue Australian water and the light was fading, not that we need any of that. It could be pitch black and we'd still see 100x better than a human in broad daylight.

"Pretty," I commented absently.

"Twilight, the safest time of day," Bella said. She glanced up at Edward who was walking besides her, holding her waist, and smiled at him.

"That's what I told you at the prom. You still remember," He said.

"Yeah, most of my human memories are fading but all of the ones of you, of all of you, they're still there, crystal clear," She said fondly.

I didn't need Jasper to see that she was glad to still have those memories after hearing horror stories of vampires' entirely forgetting their human lives.

Once the sentimental moment ended, we dove into the water and swam home. That sounded so fishy, 'swimming home'. Speaking of fish, a tropical, light yellow one looked at me as we headed home. The three of us had stopped at a periodical stop point that we put in there so we wouldn't lose the guys too much and it gazed at me with its big fish eyes as if I was the oddest thing it had ever seen.

Once the guys caught up with us again, we left and I never saw Mr. Fishy ever again.

"Mr. Fishy, Rosalie? Really?" Edward asked me after we broke surface back home.

"Shut up," I snapped, "It's not like I'm keeping it as a pet. So what if I gave some random fish I'm never gonna see again a stupid, un-creative name."

Emmett chuckled, muttering 'Mr. Fishy' under his breath. I glared.

"Oooo! We so should!" Alice exclaimed, coming up behind me with Jasper on her arm.

"Should what, Alice?" I asked, humoring her. Sometimes she lives so much in the future that I don't understand her until days later.

"Get a pet fish!" She answered happily.

"A pet fish?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like a hamster or something where we'd be tempted to drink its blood. It'd be totally safe. And besides, we're mermaids. We have to have a fish."

"We're mermaids, not the Little Mermaid with her best friend Flounder," I told her.

"I know. God, wouldn't we look horrible with red hair? But come on, you liked the fish in the ocean. I could tell. We could get three fish, one for each of us mermaids and keep it in a fancy tank in our huge family room," Alice said.

"Sure," Bella agreed. I knew Edward would go along with the idea as long as she did and the same went for Jasper with Alice.

"Cool, we finally get a pet," Em said.

He'd been pushing for a bird a while back because their blood smells nasty but we didn't really want to have to take care of one so we passed on the idea.

I sighed as they all looked at me.

"Fine," I said. Besides, I secretly did like that fish.

"Come on let's go tell Carlisle and Esme," Bella said.

"They'll agree," Alice informed us.

We grabbed the bags, flip-flops, and sunglasses that we'd discarded earlier on that day with the guys slipping into their tanks and we walked toward the house.

After we'd made our way up the white stone steps carved into the sand, Jasper inputted the combination into the keypad that opened up the large glass doors at the back of the mansion.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice called.

In the blink of a human eye, our pseudo-parents were standing in front of us, giving us all questioning looks. Their gaze fell to Emmett and Jasper the longest, probably assuming that they broke something or caused us all to get arrested. Edward slightly nodded his head in the corner of my eye.

We told them all about how we wanted a fish and Carlisle was slightly skeptical but knew this was a different situation than when Emmett wanted a bird a few years back so they conceded just as Alice said they would.

The decision was final: we were getting 3 fish.


	20. First Day

Vampire Mermaids – First Day

(BPOV)

My first day of starting high school as a vampire. Except I was starting it along with my two sisters as the only vampire mermaids in existence.

We started our school year today, August 31 2009. This was the first time that they'd gone to school in Australia so we were going to have to learn years worth of Australian history in a week. At this moment I was so gracious as to have vampire memory capabilities or we would all be screwed.

Over the weekend, we had acquired the fish from the bottom of the ocean. Carlisle was a little against that idea because it might affect the natural ecosystem of the area but we managed to sway him. The fishies now swam around in our large fish tank that could easily be in an aquarium it was so huge. We had gotten coral and rocks from the surrounding areas so that they would feel more at home and less shell-shocked at being uprooted. We'd named each after our husbands – original, I know. Rosalie's was Emmalie, Alice's was Jasmine, and Elizabeth for mine (there isn't a cute girl version of Edward so I named it after his mom).

Alice's shrieking voice yanked me out of my thoughts as she demanded me to come to her room.

Me, Rose, and Ali were already dressed and had been since like 3:30 in the morning per Alice's request. Apparently she did this every time they started a new school. Joy. Thank God we didn't need to sleep or we'd be passed out by now. The guys didn't need to start getting dressed for school until 5 o'clock because there was no styling or primping involved.

It was now 6:15 and we were about ready to go after a final check-over by Alice. We had to get there a little early for registration and stuff since we were new. We'd determined that it took about 25 minutes to get there at a normal, human speed. However, we were obviously going to drive faster than that so it'd take a total of 15 minutes.

I wore a peach, no-sleeve shirt with brown wolves on the front with a white mini skirt and brown high-heeled boots. I wore peach lipstick and nail polish to accentuate the colors. For my bag, it was an oversized dark brown Gucci purse big enough to hold books and school papers. My jewelry was the golden charm bracelet Jacob had given me and diamond studs, real diamonds not that fake cupid-zirconium stuff all the girls at Forks High wore and tried to pass off as diamond.

Alice wore a fitted yellow t-shirt with two elephants and the words 'water= life=love' on the front with a light denim mini skirt and grey high-heeled boots. She wore a shade brighter peach lipstick and blue nail polish to accentuate the colors. For her bag, she had an oversized white Coach bag. Her jewelry consisted of 3 chunky heart bracelets in yellow, orange, and red along with the same diamonds studs that I wore.

Rosalie wore a black v-neck t-shirt with the words 'beautiful' 'attractive' 'pretty' and 'gorgeous' across the front with a dark denim, distressed mini skirt and black high-heeled boots. Her bold red lipstick and nail polish added color to the look. She held an oversized Jimmy Choo bag with designs all over it. Her jewelry was a silver chained bracelet with a chunky heart. She had on the same real diamond studs that Alice and I had.

All in all, we looked fabulous and our outfits probably cost more than most people's entire wardrobe. Our hair was down in its natural style; my mahogany locks were slightly wavy, Alice's pixie cut was spiked at the end and made her look like something out of a fairy-tale, and Rosalie's perfect waves cascaded down her back like a blond waterfall. We wore our signature sunglasses with our outfits, using them more as an accessory than functional eyewear. We planned on keeping our sunglasses on our heads all day like big headbands.

The guys' outfits complemented ours. Edward's Calvin Klein brown overshirt was scrunched up to the elbows and the buttons were undone, exposing the white tank top underneath. Jasper had on a blue ¾ length sleeve polo in the same color of the elephants on Alice's shirt. Emmett wore a tight red Ralph Lauren polo the same color as Rosalie's nail polish with the little Ralph Lauren symbol the same color as her shirt. They were all clad in dark denim jeans.

When Emmett saw my shirt he said, "Got wolves, Bella?"

"Just showin' my support for my furry friends," I answered with a grin.

Maybe I'll send a picture of my outfit to Jake on Facebook - gotta love modern conveniences. I was friends with the entire wolf pack, plus some of my high-school human friends on Facebook.

We'd decided earlier on the whole car situation. Since this area was wealthier than the Forks' population back home, we were allowed to use the fancy cars. Not the fancy, fancy cars, so Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish was left in the garage, but we also weren't stuck with the Volvo for the rest of the year.

The kids around here weren't half as wealthy as us, but then again I don't any human ever could be except for maybe an heir to a family fortune. We were expecting to see new cars from dealerships instead of familial hand-me-downs like in Forks. There'd probably be a lot of shiny Priuses and Malibus and Civics in the lot. Maybe even a Lexus if their parents could afford it.

That being stated, we hurried out to the garage after saying bye to Esme and Carlisle, bags slung over our shoulders. The staccato tapping of our heels on the hard concrete floor could be heard as we jumped into the cars. And I mean literally jumped like the Hollywood actors do in the movies where they don't even open the doors. Before we left, we fixed our radios to the local teen music station and Taylor Swift's "Fifteen" blasted out of the stereo systems. How fitting.

The garage doors opened up and we peeled out of the driveway. Edward and me in the Ferrari, Jasper and Alice in the Porsche, and Emmett and Rose in the BMW – girls driving of course.

We reached the school lot in under 15 minutes because we were driving fast even by vampire standards. I'm pretty sure the speedometer never dipped below 120. There was hardly anyone in the parking lot because it was so early. Plus, going by past experience, I bet most of the human population had been sleeping in all summer and weren't going to be happy with the 6 o'clock wake-up call.

The few people there did stare a little but all of them looked half-asleep and their brains probably couldn't process that well this early. We put the cars in park after parking in three adjacent spots at the back. It might be snobby, but we didn't want our cars to get scratched or dented by some careless human ramming into them.

We walked our way to the administration office of the school. This school was luckily all one building which would make evading water easier, but there was a small picnic area in the back near what I'd guess to be the Cafeteria. We passed the outdoor pool and tennis courts as we walked in.

As we opened the door to the administration office, all of its occupants moved their gazes to meet our faces and stared. And stared. And stared.

Emmett had to fake-drop his book bag in order to get their attention and even then the crash didn't completely revive them. They still looked at us like something divine.

"We're here to pickup our schedules," Alice chirped to the person at the front desk.

She stared now for a different reason. She was trying to figure out how a teenager could be this happy and perky at 6:30 in the morning.

It took us forever to go through the paperwork and we didn't finish until 7 am. By the time we got out, students had flocked the halls and were chattering with their friends. Most didn't notice us, too distracted to get a good look, but the ones that did took this opportunity to stare. Apparently this school was a lot like Forks in that all these kids had known each other since grade school. And we were fresh meat on display. Attractive fresh meat.

The day continued on in that fashion and we all got offered a lot of clubs and teams to join. We'd have to introduce ourselves in each class and everyone would analyze us, searching for flaws that didn't exist, trying to find one thing wrong about us.

Even though we were by definition 'perfect', they still managed to find something to spread rumors about. High schoolers will be high schoolers I guess.

Later on we drove home after having to walk past curious eyes to get to our cars. I was glad I couldn't blush or I'd be beating the tomato in the redness category right now. Luckily, we'd all started as Juniors this year so we had a lot of overlapping classes with each other. We each had at least one other Cullen in every class and two or more in most. All of us had the same lunch period and sat together as the popular clique glared at us for stealing their spotlight.

Once we got home, we relayed the day's events to Esme as if we were 5-year-olds after their first day of kindergarten. Then we told her the rumors and stories that had started circling, apparently this was commonplace for them at each new school.

"They think Emmett's on steroids; Jasper's faking being emo to get attention; the girls are all anorexic because they only drink water; and they're convinced that I'm gay because there's no way I'd turn them down otherwise. Oh, and to top it all off, they think Carlisle and you are undercover supermodels trying to be the next Bradgelina and you adopted us all for good press," Edward said.

"That's better than sometimes," Esme commented in response.

I was shocked at that comment. "What could be worse than that?"

"Well," Jasper chuckled, "There was that one time around 9-11 where they thought we were rogue Mossad assassins assigned to kill them all and massacre the town - No one came within a ten foot radius of us all year."

"Because you all look so much like undercover, Israeli spies," I said

"Yeah, I guess they watched a little too much _NCIS _for their own good," Alice added, laughing.

"But it did keep any guy from asking out Rosie – they were too afraid that she might murder them with a paper clip," Emmett said.


End file.
